Voldemorts Vermaechtnis
by Fizkic
Summary: Fortsetzung der Wächter des Schiksals.
1. Vorwort

Vorwort.

Dies ist die Fortsetzung der Wächter des Schicksals .

Es wäre sinnvoll diese Geschichte vorher zu lesen, doch ist es nicht zwingend notwendig man versteht diese Geschichte auch so.

Titel : Voldemorts Vermächtnis

Genre : die nächste Generation.

Rating : ohne Altersbeschränkung

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte und das gesamte Potter-Universum sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.

Alle anderen Personen / Handlungen gehören mir.

©2005 By Fizkic

**Voldemorts Vermächtnis**

Prolog

Viele Jahre nachdem Harry und seine Freunde die Schule verlassen haben kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen Harrys Tochter Lily und Voldemort. Voldemort wurde bei dem Kampf durch die ehemaligen Schüler (Lilys Eltern und deren Freunde) vernichtet. Doch hat er seine Schwarzen Gedanken auf Balthasar übertragen. Dieser sinnt auf Rache für den Tod seines Meisters.


	2. 01 Rachepläne

1. Rachepläne.

In einem heruntergekommenen Zimmer in der schäbigsten Gegend von London saß ein Junge auf seinem Bett und stierte auf eine alte Fotografie. Man merkte nicht, dass er erst 11 Jahre alt war, denn er sah viel älter aus. Sein Gesicht hatte viele Falten und seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich rau. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er vor sich her murmelte. „Das werdet ihr mir alle büßen, ich werde mich rächen!"

Ein leises Klopfen ließ den Jungen aufschrecken. Die Stimme einer alten Frau drang nach innen. „Mr. Dursley? Geht es Ihnen gut? Ich habe einen Schrei aus Ihrem Zimmer gehört."

„Oh, ja!", stammelte Balthasar, Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das er lauter geworden war. Diese alte Krähe Mrs. Sanders musste sich auch überall einmischen. Er hätte ihr nur all zu gerne einen ordentlichen _Crucio-Fluch_ auf den Hals gehetzt, doch er wollte nicht auffallen. Nicht bevor sein gut überlegter Plan in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnte. So meinte er nur: „Ist schon in Ordnung, es geht schon wieder. Ich muss wohl schlecht geträumt haben." Wie er dieses Geschleime hasste.

„Äh, Mr. Dursley, kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen?", bohrte die alte Dame weiter.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Und nennen Sie mich Lord _Beliar_!" Er hatte diesen Namen mal in einer Enzyklopädie gelesen und dieser hatte ihm gefallen. Der Name wird mit dem Gott Baal in Verbindung gebracht, welches so viel wie _Herr _oder _Meister_ bedeutet. Und Balthasar ist schließlich auch eine Ableitung aus dem ursprünglichen Namen Baal. Ja die ganze Welt sollte vor Lord _Beliar_ zittern


	3. 02 Schöne Ferien

2. Schöne Ferien

Inzwischen waren die Ferien angebrochen und Lily war mit ihren Eltern nach Hause gefahren. Raul war über die Ferien bei seinen Großeltern und Lily wollte ihn unbedingt besuchen. Schon die gesamte erste Ferienwoche redete Lily auf ihre Mutter ein. „Ich hab es Raul doch versprochen, können wir ihn nicht besuchen gehen?" So ging es den ganzen Tag. „Anna hat gesagt, dass sie auch bei ihren Großeltern Ferien mache will. Vielleicht treffe ich ja dann beide. _Bitte_!", drängelte Lily weiter.

„Nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden", wurde sie von ihrer Mutter ermahnt. „Dein Vater muss diese Woche noch den Bericht abliefern, und dann fahren wir für ein paar Tage zu Freunden hinaus aufs Land. So und nun mach dich an deine Arbeit, Zimmer aufräumen", erklärte Hermine ihrer Tochter.

„Immer Zimmer aufräumen, ich hasse aufräumen!", maulte Lily ihre Mutter an. „Nie darf ich machen was ich will, immer musst du sagen was-„

„Wenn du weiter maulst, dann nehme ich dir den Zauberstab weg, dann kannst du von Hand aufräumen!", drohte nun ihre Mutter. Sie wirkte inzwischen deutlich genervt und Lily entschied sich lieber zu verschwinden.

Eigentlich hatte ihre Mutter ja Recht, man konnte sich in ihrem Zimmer wirklich nicht mehr umdrehen, doch Lily gefiel das. Widerwillig kramte sie ihren Zauberstab unter ein paar Büchern die auf dem Boden lagen hervor. Ein lässiger Schlenker, und die Sachen fingen an sich selbst auf zu räumen. Leider hatte Lily die Sache etwas zu einfach genommen, und so wurde sie fast von dem heranschnellenden Stuhl umgeworfen. Auch die anderen Sachen trafen nicht immer die vorgesehenen Schubladen und Fächer. Nach kurzer Zeit sah das Zimmer fast noch schlimmer aus als vorher.

„Was treibst du hier eigentlich?" Durch den Lärm den Lily machte stand auf einmal Hermine in der Zimmertür. „Willst du uns das Haus abreißen?" Mit einem „_Finite Incantatem_" fielen die letzten noch verbliebenen Gegenstände auf den Boden und blieben reglos liegen.

Lily musste unvermittelt kichern. Musste ihre Mutter auch immer so übertreiben, das Haus abreißen, also wirklich. „Tschuldigung, hab mich wohl ein wenig vertan!" Mit herzerweichendem Hundeblick schaute Lily ihre Mutter an. Ja, wenn sie solch einen Blick aufsetzte, konnte ihre Mutter ihr meist nicht mehr böse sein.

„Ach lass mal", meinte daraufhin ihre Mutter versöhnt „wir räumen nachher gemeinsam auf, dann zeig ich dir, wie das richtig geht. Außerdem ist dein Vater eben nach Hause gekommen." Lily steckte sich ihren Zauberstab in die Hosentasche und eilte die Treppe nach unten in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Vater vermutete.

„_Expelliarmus"_ hörte sie leise geflüstert, sie konnte gerade noch schnell genug ihren Zauberstab ziehen, und laut _„Protego"_ rufen. Der Fluch prallte zurück, und lässig fing sie den Zauberstab ihres Vaters auf. Inzwischen war auch Hermine in der Tür erschienen und bog sich vor Lachen.

„Du wirst langsam alt Harry, wenn du unsere Tochter drankriegen willst musst du schon früher aufstehen!" Harry rappelte sich mühsam auf. Doch dann fing auch er an zu lachen.

„Das mit dem _alt_ nimmst du aber zurück", drohte er nun seiner Frau „oder ich leg dich übers Knie!" Mit diesen Worten hechtete er wie ein Raubtier auf seine Frau zu und schlang gierig seine Arme um sie. Hermine quietschte vor Vergnügen.

„Typisch Mann, wenn sie mit Argumenten nicht mehr weiter kommen gebrauchen sie Gewalt!", höhnte nun Hermine, während sie versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen und an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen.

„HÖRT ENDLICH AUF DAMIT!" rief auf einmal Lily. Harry und Hermine sahen sich verdutzt an und begannen auf einmal lauthals an zu lachen. Lily war es einfach nur peinlich, wenn sich ihre Eltern so kindisch benahmen. Ungeduldig wartete sie bis sich ihre Eltern wieder beruhigt hatten. Immer wieder prustete einer von beiden los. „Wie war es im Ministerium?", konnte sie endlich fragen.

„Ungewohnt!", gab ihr Vater zur Antwort und Hermine sah ihren Mann verwundert an. „Wisst ihr, normalerweise schreibe ich keine Berichte, das erledigt sonst immer mein Sekretär. Doch da ich diesmal der einzige war der aus meiner Abteilung dabei war musste ich den ganzen Papierkram selbst erledigen."

„Schadet dir auch nichts, wenn du auch mal wieder etwas Schriftliches tun musst. Nur weil du der Chef der Abteilung bist, heißt das doch noch lang nicht, das du dich auf die faule Haut legen kannst", ermahnte ihn Hermine. Sie hatten sich inzwischen an den Esszimmertisch gesetzt und Lily trug das Abendessen auf. „Was wird eigentlich aus deiner Abteilung, jetzt wo Voldemort endgültig vernichtet ist?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Das hab ich mich erst auch gefragt. Weißt du noch was Voldemort gesagt hat, als Lily die Kugel mit seiner Seele zerstörte?" Harry blickte zu Hermine herüber. Diese sah ihren Mann fragend an. Harry erklärte „Ich zitiere: „_Doch meinen Schüler werdet ihr nicht bekommen. Mit meiner Macht wird er mein Werk vollenden. Komm her mein Schüler und empfange meinen Geist!_" Wir glauben, dass Voldemort einen Teil seines Geistes auf Balthasar übertragen hat. Somit ist er nun unser Ziel Nummer eins."

„Du meinst Voldemort hat in Balthasar überlebt?", frage Lily nun geschockt. „Ich dachte der ganze Mist mit dem verstecken hat nun ein Ende." Lily war ziemlich enttäuscht. War doch Voldemort der Grund, warum ihre Eltern sich damals von ihren Freunden getrennt hatten und in den Untergrund gegangen waren. Harrys Spezialeinheit zur Jagd auf Voldemort stand unter strengster Geheimhaltung. Sie waren ständig unter dem _Fidelius Zauber_, so dass niemand sie finden konnte. Lily konnte nie Freunde zu sich einladen. Erst als sie letztes Jahr zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kam hatte sie Anna und Raul kennen gelernt und sich mit ihnen angefreundet. Sie hatte gehofft das, nach dem Voldemort besiegt worden war, sie endlich mal ihre Freunde auch in den Ferien sehen konnte. Doch das schien ja wohl doch nicht zu klappen.

„Warum so traurig?", riss ihre Mutter sie aus den Gedanken. Sorgenvoll blickte sie ihre Tochter an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir endlich normal leben könnten, Freunde einladen und so." Lily war nun wirklich traurig.

„Ach lasst den Kopf doch nicht hängen. Wir im Ministerium sind uns einig, und das will schon was heißen, dass Balthasar nicht Voldemort ist. Er trägt nur das dunkle Gedankengut in sich, und das Wissen um einige Flüche. Doch wir denken, dass er lange nicht so gefährlich ist wie Voldemort war. Man ist im Ministerium der Ansicht, dass er wohl noch nicht einmal die Unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrscht, wobei ich mir beim _Crucio_, oder dem _Imperio _Fluch nicht so sicher bin. Wir werden uns wohl vorerst nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Vielleicht erwischen wir ihn ja bevor er so stark wie Voldemort wird, und dann hat der Spuk ja doch endlich ein Ende."

Lily blickte fragend zu ihrem Vater. „Nun noch eine gute Nachricht!", führte Harry weiter aus. „Ich habe ab heute Urlaub, und wir können schon morgen aufs Land fahren." Er strahlte in die Runde als ob er im Lotto gewonnen hätte. Auch Hermine freute sich riesig:

„Endlich ein wenig ausspannen! Und du Fräulein gehst jetzt am besten rauf und packst deine Sachen. Wir müssen dann nämlich morgen früh los!"

Na toll, dachte sich Lily. Raus aufs Land war genau das, was sie jetzt am aller wenigsten wollte. Sie wollte viel lieber Raul oder Anna besuchen und nicht mit ihren Eltern bei irgendwelchen langweiligen Leuten rum sitzen. Warum hörte eigentlich niemand auf sie?


	4. 03 Der Fuchsbau

3. Der Fuchsbau

Wütend verließ Lily das Esszimmer und steig fluchend die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer empor. Das wird sicher Tod langweilig dachte sie sich. Am besten würde sie viel zum lesen mitnehmen, und sich dort in ihr Zimmer einschließen und erst wieder raus kommen wenn es Zeit zur Heimreise war.

Sie holte ihren großen Koffer vom Schrank und warf wahllos zahlreiche Bücher in den Koffer. Dort stapelten sich Schulbücher des letzten Jahres mit denen des zweiten Schuljahres welche ihre Eltern ihr gegeben hatten. Dazwischen fand sich immer wieder ein Buch aus der Bibliothek ihres Vaters. Sie hätte fast vergessen sich was zum anziehen zu packen. Wenn ich schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Zimmer bleibe, dann brauche ich auch nicht so viel, dann passen mehr Bücher rein, dachte sich Lily.

Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. Normalerweise klopfte ihre Mutter nicht an, wenn sie das Zimmer betrat. „Liebling? Kann ich rein kommen?"

Was für eine Frage, dachte sich Lily „Natürlich Mum."

Hermine kam herein und stolperte fast über den Stuhl, der Quer vor der Tür lag. „Also, das müssen wir erst mal in Ordnung bringen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und das Zimmer räumte sich ordentlich auf. „So geht das!" meinte sie keck zu ihrer Tochter.

„Das musst du mir mal genau erklären", drängte Lily ihre Mutter. „Wieso klappt der Spruch bei dir, und bei mir nicht?"

„Weil du dich nicht richtig konzentrierst, mein Schatz, und nun lass uns mal sehn was du gepackt hast." Hermine verschlug es fast den Atem, als sie das heillose Durcheinander in Lilys Koffer sah. „Was willst du mit den vielen Büchern? Nicht einmal ich hab so viele Bücher mit in die Ferien genommen?", sagte sie verblüfft. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten leerte sie den Koffer aus und verstaute leichte Sommerkleidung darin. Außerdem packte sie mit den Worten „In der nähe ist ein wundervoller See, da kann man herrlich baden", noch zwei Badeanzüge ein.

„Mum, ich will nicht _baden_. Dort ist es sicher so langweilig, das ich viel lieber auf meinem Zimmer bleiben möchte und lesen. Haben die wenigstens Kinder?"

„Ja schon, doch die sind alle erwachsen und schon aus dem Haus", beantwortete Hermine die Frage ihrer Tochter mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln.

„Na toll, ich wusste es doch." Enttäuscht warf sich Lily auf ihr Bett und sah zu wie ihre Mutter den Koffer packte. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass ihre Mutter wenigstens die Schulbücher für das zweite Jahr im Koffer ließ. Na bis ich die auswendig kann, hab ich doch genug zu lesen, dachte sich Lily.

„So der Koffer ist gepackt, und nun Schlafanzug an, Zähne putzen und ab ins Bett, und nicht mehr lesen bis in der Früh, _verstanden_" orderte ihre Mutter.

„Ja Mum, hab verstanden." Lily zog sich langsam um, schlenderte zum Bad und richtete sich zum schlafen. „Pa, kommst du noch gute Nacht sagen?", rief sie nach unten.

„Ich komme gleich!", kam die Antwort von unten. Wenig später erschien das Gesicht ihres Vaters in der Tür. Er hatte immer noch dieses Grinsen wie bei einem Lottogewinn drauf. „So, mein Schatz, dann schlaf mal schön, morgen wird es eine lange Fahrt."

„Was?" rief Lily erschreckt. „Ich dachte wir reisern mit Flohpulver oder so?" Wieso musste ihr Vater ihr immer wieder solch einen Dämpfer verpassen.

„Ach Lily, mit dem ganzen Gepäck wäre es ziemlich umständlich mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Sieh es mal so, die Fahrt wird sicher interessant", versuchte er seine Tochter zu beruhigen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte „Ich verspreche dir, dass es ganz toll wird, und nun gute Nacht mein Schatz." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, ging zur Tür, löschte das Licht mit _„Nox"_ und verschwand nach unten.

„Der hat gut reden, das wird bestimmt langweilig", murmelte Lily vor sich her. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust auf die Fahrt und dachte sich, wenn sie schon mit müsse, würde sie machen was sie wollte. Und jetzt wollte sie lesen. Mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes _„Accio Buch"_ ließ sie ein Buch aus ihrem Bücherregal zu sich her schweben. Sie schlug die Seite 127 auf, in die sie ein Lesezeichen gesteckt hatte und begann zu lesen. Irgendwann vielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief mit dem Kopf auf dem Buch ein.

„Lily, aufstehen, wir wollen in einer Stunde los!" Ihre Mutter war an ihr Bett getreten und hatte ihr schnell die Bettdecke weggezogen. Lily tastete verschlafen nach ihrem Kopfkissen und wollte sich mit diesen notdürftig zudecken. „So haben wir nicht gewettet, kleines Fräulein!" und Hermine kassierte auch das Kopfkissen ein. Alles Tasten half nichts, das Bett war mit Ausnahme von Lily völlig leer. Lily fand nicht den kleinsten Zipfel um sich zu zudecken. Verärgert maulte sie ihre Mutter an.

„Gib das her ich bin Müde! Gib das sofort wieder her, immer muss ich so früh aufstehen." Lily klagte und schimpfte, doch es half nichts.

„Wenn du nachts schlafen würdest anstelle zu lesen, kämst du morgens auch besser aus den Federn", neckte ihre Mutter.

Schließlich musste Lily einsehen, dass es wohl besser wäre auf zu stehen. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe stellte sie erst ein Fuß auf den Boden, dann den anderen. „Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen, ich hab wirklich noch genug zu tun. Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht unten bist, fahren wir ohne dich!" Hermine hatte es Leid mit ihrer Tochter zu diskutieren, schon gar nicht über ihre Anweisungen. Schnell verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Träge schlurfte Lily zum Badezimmer. Erst mal einen Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, das könnte helfen. Nachdem sich Lily so einigermaßen gerichtet hatte, _immer die verflixten Haare_, eilte sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort tat sich das nächste große Problem auf. „Mum, was soll ich anziehen?", brüllte sie nach unten.

„Den kurzen rosa Rock und das T-Shirt mit den Blumen", kam die prompte Antwort von unten. „und beeil dich, wir wollen gleich los!"

Gut dass ihre Mutter gestern das Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte, sonst würde sie wohl noch Stunden brauchen, bis sie das T-Shirt gefunden hätte. Sie Schnappte sich ihren Koffer und eilte die Treppe hinunter, wo sie schon von ihren Eltern erwartet wurde.

„Wow, du siehst gut aus!", sagte ihr Vater und nahm ihr den Koffer ab. Sie stiegen in das Auto und fuhren los.

Die Fahrt war tatsächlich so langweilig, wie es sich Lily vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte es ja gewusst, und mit den Leuten wusste sie auch schon bescheid. Lily zog eine Schnute und murrte vor sich her.

„Mir ist langweilig, sind wir bald da?" Das war eine klasse Idee. Wenn es ihr schon langweilig war, dann konnte sie wenigstens ihre Eltern in den Wahnsinn treiben. „Sind wir bald da?" war darum auch gleich ihre zweite Frage und „Sind wir bald da?" ihre dritte. Ihr Vater schien gar nichts zu hören, doch ihre Mutter rollte mit den Augen.

„Schatz, wir sollten eine kleine Pause einlegen und etwas zu Mittag essen", war auch bald darauf ihre Bemerkung an ihren Mann.

Die drei machten in einem kleinen verträumten Ort an einem Gasthof halt. Lily fand es hier auch ziemlich langweilig, doch hatte sie inzwischen auch Hunger und hielt lieber ihre Klappe. Man konnte ja nie wissen, vielleicht würde sie ja nichts bekommen, wenn sie weiter maulte.

Hermine war Lilys plötzlicher Sinneswandel aufgefallen und sie fragte mit besorgt wirkendem Gesicht „Schatz, geht es dir gut? Du bist auf einmal so brav?", und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Sehr lustig, ich hab Hunger!", erwiderte Lily giftig.

„Na also, geht doch!", meinte nun Lilys Vater. Die drei betraten den Gastraum und setzten sich an einen Tisch etwas abseits. Plötzlich wurde Lily aufmerksam. „Sag mal Dad, ist es möglich, dass die Wirtsleute Zauberer sind?", flüsterte sie zu ihrem Vater herüber.

„Ja natürlich, hier habe ich schon oft mit meinen Kollegen gegessen, aller erste Sahne", erklärte Harry laut.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter, was darf ich Ihnen bringen?" Eine zierliche Frau war zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen und verteilte die Speisekarten. Eifersüchtig sah Hermine zu der jungen Kellnerin herüber.

Das Essen war hervorragend und zum ersten Mal, seit heute morgen, fühlte sich Lily wirklich wohl. Schade dass sie schon weiter mussten, dache sie sich. Die Fahrt ging genauso langweilig weiter, wie sie begonnen hatte, doch wenigstens hatte sie jetzt keinen Hunger mehr. Nach einer weitern Stunde Fahrt bog ihr Vater plötzlich von der gut ausgebauten Straße ab und fuhr in eine schmale Straße. Eigentlich war es gar keine richtige Straße mehr, sondern eher ein Feldweg.

„So nicht mehr lange, dann sind wir da!" rief Hermine plötzlich aus. „Ich denke die Woche Urlaub wird uns allen gut tun."

„Na super", erwiderte Lily vorlaut. Sie wohnten selber etwas außerhalb von London und so dachte Lily sie wäre es gewöhnt auf dem _Land _zu leben. Doch was sie hier sah entsprach ganz und gar nicht ihren Vorstellungen. Hier gab es rein gar nichts. Harry bremste den Wagen leicht ab und fuhr langsam um ein kleines Waldstück herum.

„Dort ist es!" rief auf einmal Lilys Mutter ganz erregt. Lily blickte sich um und sah das wohl sonderbarste Haus, das sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war krumm und schief. An allen Seiten waren Anbauten angebracht, die sich versetzt über mehrere Stockwerke hinzogen. Jedes der vielen Dächer wurde von einem Schornstein verziert. Irgendwie sah das Haus aus wie aus einem Märchenbuch. Langsam lies Lilys Vater das Auto in die Hofeinfahrt rollen und kam vor einer halb verfallenen Garage zum stehen.

Eine ältere Frau kam mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen aus dem Haus gestürmt und umarmte Harry, kaum dass er ausgestiegen war, äußerst herzlich. „Tag Molly, schön dich zu sehn." Auch Lilys Mutter wurde genauso überschwänglich begrüßt. Lily stand regungslos daneben und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Und du bist Lily?", fragte die Frau auf einmal an sie gewandt. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, umarmte die Frau auch sie und drückte sie heftig an sich. Nachdem sie die Umarmung gelöst hatte musterte sie Lily „Warum so traurig, hier wird es dir sicher gefallen. Meine Enkel sind auch auf Besuch. Ich bin sicher ihr werdet viel Spaß haben."

Lily wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte und nickte nur schüchtern. „Sie ist sonst nicht so schüchtern", erklärte auf einmal Hermine. „Doch wir haben ihr noch nichts gesagt, und da ist sie ein wenig, wie soll ich sagen… sauer, weil sie nicht zu ihren Freunden in den Ferien durfte." Hermine grinste die andere Frau schelmisch an.

„Ach so, na dann kommt mal rein. Die anderen sind gerade zum See runter, wir haben euch nicht so früh erwartet." Molly ging ins Haus und Harry, Hermine und Lily folgten ihr. „So jetzt setzt euch erst mal, ich mach uns solange einen Tee."

Von der Eingangstür gelangte man direkt in eine gemütliche Wohnküche. Hier stand ein riesiger Tisch mit einer Menge verschiedener Stühle drum herum. Auf dem Herd kochte ein Kessel, und ein kleiner Löffel war damit beschäftigt Teeblätter in eine sich sträubende Kanne zu füllen. Lily musste grinsen. Dann viel ihr Blick auf einen großen Kamin. Auf dem Sims standen viele Kochbücher mit so sinnreichen Titeln _Festschmaus, keine Hexerei_ oder _Backen ein magisches Erlebnis_. Darüber hing eine so sonderbare Uhr wie sie sie bei Raul gesehen hatte.

An der Wand hingen viele Fotos. Lily betrachtete sich flüchtig die Fotos. Ihr Blick blieb auf einem Foto ihrer Eltern haften. Es musste wohl zu deren Schulzeit aufgenommen worden sein, denn sie trugen ihre Hogwarts-Umhänge und winkten Lily fröhlich zu. In manch anderen Bildern waren die Personen wohl gerade jemand anderen besuchen, denn man konnte außer der immer gleichen Wiese sonst niemanden entdecken.

„Der Tee meine Lieben!" Molly kam mit der Kanne, die sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte, herüber und Lilys Mutter half mit dem Geschirr. Ob die Enkelkinder der Frau wohl in ihrem alter waren fragte sich Lily und hing weiter ihren Gedanken nach. Das knirschen von Schritten auf dem Kies im Hof ließ Lily aufschrecken. Wie wohl die anderen Kinder so waren.

Ron betrat die Küche, blickte sich erstaunt um und stürmte gleich auf Harry zu. „Hey Harry altes Haus, wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass ihr schon so früh kommt, wären wir nicht so lange beim Angeln geblieben." Er umarmte Hermine kräftig und wandte sich dann an Lily. „Die anderen räumen nur noch das Angelzeug in den Schuppen, vielleicht willst du ja helfen."

Völlig verwirrt starrte Lily Ron an. „Was machst denn du hier?", fragte sie etwas plump. Nun kapierte sie überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Lily, du bist schon da?" Anna war inzwischen auch zur Tür hereingekommen und voller Freude stürzte sie sich auf ihre Freundin und riss sie fast um. „Raul wird Augen machen wenn er sieht dass du schon da bist." Sie schnappte Lily am Arm und zog sie nach draußen. Dort kam ihnen Raul gerade entgegen.

„Mensch du bist schon da!" Auch er umarmte sie heftig. „Schau mal was wir gefangen haben." Stolz zeigte er einen Korb der mit vielen Fischen gefüllt war. „Das wird ein fantastisches Essen, wart mal ab Oma kocht absolut spitze." Raul war ganz aufgeregt. So kannte Lily ihn gar nicht. In der Schule war er mehr der Schüchterne. Doch hier kam er aus dem Reden gar nicht mehr raus.

Die Kinder liefen gemeinsam ins Haus. „Oma, schau hier sind die Fische." Raul reichte den Korb seiner Großmutter. „Jetzt hab ich aber erstmal Hunger!" Auch Anna stimmte Raul zu.

„Nichts da, es gibt erst heut Abend wieder was zu essen. Ihr könnt ja ein Glas Kürbissaft trinken", erklärte Molly streng. „Außerdem müsst ihr Lily noch ihr Zimmer zeigen. Ich bereite solange das Essen vor."

Anna schnappte sich schnell den Krug mit dem Saft und drei Gläser bevor sie Raul und Lily hinterher eilte. Raul führte Lily in den zweiten Stock. Am Ende des Ganges öffnete er eine Tür und bat Lily herein. „Hier kannst du schlafen." Vorsichtig sah er seine Freundin an. Langsam betrat Lily den Raum. Das war wohl das am sonderbarsten eingerichtete Zimmer, das Lily je gesehen hatte.

An der rechten Wand stand ein Hochbett. Das untere Bett war mit heller Bettwäsche mit leichtem Blumenmuster bezogen. Das obere Bett war leer. Am Fenster stand ein stark ramponierter Schreibtisch der über und über mit Brandflecken versehen war. In der Ecke thronte ein großer Kleiderschrank auf dem Lilys Koffer lag. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen Pinwände, die vor lauter Zettel überquollen. Daneben hing ein Regal, welches mit lauter kleinen Dosen gefüllt war, die aussahen als kämen sie aus einem Süßigkeiten- Laden. Und unter der Decke schwebte eine Wolke, die ständig ihre Farbe wechselte.

„Das ist das Zimmer von meinen Onkels; wir haben oft versucht die Wolke zu entfernen, doch bis jetzt ist es niemanden gelungen. Und mit den Süßigkeiten musst du aufpassen, die haben's im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in sich", erklärte Raul.

„Na solange die Wolke nicht regnet oder leuchtet, ist das kein Problem, ich hab gerne Farbe in meinem Zimmer!", lachte Lily und warf sich auf das Bett. „Und wenn das die Süßigkeiten aus _Zauberhafte Scherzartikel_ von Fred und Gorge sind dann kenne ich die schon. Dad hat oft welche aus der Winkelgasse mitgebracht."

Anna hatte sich inzwischen an Raul vorbeigedrängt und den Krug und die Gläser auf den Schreibtisch gestellt. Sie reichte Lily und Raul je ein Glas mit Kürbissaft und meinte „Auf tolle Ferien!" Lily und Raul prosteten ihr zu bevor sie in einen Lachkrampf ausbrachen. Vielleicht sollten sie ja einige der Süßigkeiten ausprobieren, schlug Lily vor, und Anna und Raul stellten Überlegungen an, was die wohl für eine Wirkung haben könnten. Am Ende trauten sie sich dann doch nicht, doch darüber zu mutmaßen machte riesig Spaß.


	5. 04 Sein sehnlichster Gedanke

4. Sein sehnlichster Gedanke

Balthasar schlief unruhig und wälzte sich in dem dreckigen Bett hin und her. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er ständig diese Alpträume. Eine Stimme rief ständig nach ihm. Erst konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern was die Stimme ihm sagte, doch je öfter er diese Träume hatte, desto mehr blieb in seinem Gedächtnis haften. Eine Gruppe Kinder lachte ihn aus. Er sei kein Zauberer, er würde nicht mal die einfachsten Dinge hinbekommen, kein Wunder bei den Eltern. Immer deutlicher wurden die Hänseleien, und immer deutlicher erkannte er die Personen. Breit grinste ihn die Fratze von dieser verhassten Lily Potter an.

Sie war schuld das sein Lehrmeister letztes Jahr bei seiner nahenden Auferstehung doch vernichtet wurde. Das würde er ihr und ihren Freunden nie verzeihen. Immer deutlicher formten sich die Gedanken zu einem Wunsch. Ja er musste etwas tun, wenn er die trüben Gedanken an die Potters loswerden wollte. Er musste unbedingt etwas tun.

Die Sonne bahnte sich nur schwer ihren weg durch das schmutzige Fenster ins Zimmer. Ein paar Fliegen schwirrten umher. Langsam wachte Balthasar auf. Mit einer Handbewegung, so als ob er die trüben Gedanken wegwischen wollte, strich er sich über das Gesicht.

„Es wird Zeit zum handeln. Ich muss diese verfluchten Potters vernichten, dann kann mich niemand mehr aufhalten." Er presste diese Worte zähneknirschend heraus. Ja jetzt war die Zeit gekommen. _„Avada Kedavra!"_ Ein grünes sirrendes Licht schoss auf die Fliegen zu, dann war es ruhig.

Selbstzufrieden zog er sich an und verließ das Haus. Draußen war es sonnig und warm, doch das bemerkte er nicht. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um das Wetter zu kümmern.

Kurz bevor Voldemort von Balthasars Großcousine Lily vernichtet wurde, hat dieser einen grossteil seiner Fähigkeiten an Balthasar weiter gegeben. Daraufhin akzeptierten die Todesser ohne Widerrede seinen Führungsanspruch, jetzt wollte er seine Todesser rufen um ihnen seinen Plan zu offenbaren.

Er bog in eine verlassene Seitengasse und mit einem _Plopp _war er verschwunden.

Eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt mit einem langen schwarzen Umhang trat aus dem Schatten eines Hauseingangs und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Er murmelte etwas in einer fremden Sprache und eilte dann die Straße hinunter.

Kaum war Balthasar in dem großen verfallenem Fabrikgebäude angekommen fasste er sich auch schon mit dem Finger auf das Mal, das er seit Voldemorts Vernichtung trug. Auf seinem linken Unterarm prangte nun wie eine Tätowierung ein schwarzer Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Wie er das hasste. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Arm aus, und er glaubte der Arm würde verbrennen. Wie hatte das Voldemort bloß ausgehalten fragte er sich in Gedanken versunken, doch war es die schnellste Möglichkeit seine Todesser zu rufen. Tatsächlich füllte sich die Halle schnell mit vielen vermummten Gestalten.

„Todesser! Kammeraden." Richtete Balthasar das Wort an seine Gefolgsleute, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle erschienen waren. „Lange mussten wir auf eine Gelegenheit zur Revanche warten, nachdem unser Meister von uns gegangen war. Mit Freude kann ich nun verkünden, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis wir unsere Rache bekommen."

Ein erwartungsfrohes Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Offen zeigten die Todesser ihre Zustimmung durch lautstarken Applaus. Balthasar stand mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen da und genoss die ihm entgegen gebrachte Begeisterung. Nachdem die Todesser verstummt waren setzt er seine Rede fort.

„Es ist mir gelungen einen Spion in den engsten Kreis unserer Feinde einzuschleusen. Er wird uns über jedes Vorkommen informieren und uns zu gegebener Zeit Einlass in Hogwarts gewähren. Dann werden wir ein für alle mal aufräumen."

„Frank und Gerry, ihr bleibt noch, ich hab einen speziellen Auftrag für euch", ordnete Balthasar an. Langsam leerte sich die Halle, einige Todesser verließen den Versammlungsort durch die Tür und andere disapparierten. Einige Kerzen wurden von den beiden zurückgebliebenen Anhängern gelöscht und die Halle wurde nur noch spärlich beleuchtet. Dunkle unheimliche Schatten zeichneten sich an den Wänden ab, die den dunklen Machenschaften von Balthasar entsprachen. „Und nun geht und bereitet alles vor, wie ich es euch aufgetragen habe." Erst als Balthasar seine Unterredung mit Frank und Gerry beendet hatte löschte der letzte Todesser die verbliebenen Kerzen. Die Schatten verschwanden und es wurde dunkel. Schnell verschwand auch er durch die Tür.


	6. 05 Ein neues Schuljahr

5. Ein neues Schuljahr.

Die Woche bei den Weasleys verging wie im Flug. Lediglich Anna vermisste Niclas, der seit letztem Jahr ihr gemeinsamer Freund geworden ist, doch wollten seine Eltern mit ihm nach Transsylvanien in Rumänien, Verwandte besuchen. Lily wollte gar nicht mehr nach Hause, bettelte ständig ihre Eltern an, dass sie lieber bei Anna und Raul bleiben wolle. Doch alles Betteln half nichts und so musste sie traurigen Herzens Abschied nehmen. Dieser fiel dann auch sehr tränenreich aus und Lily glaubte sogar zu sehen, dass auch ein paar Tränen verstohlen in den Augenwinkeln ihrer Mutter glitzerten.

Die letzten Ferienwochen waren dann auch ziemlich langweilig. Hermine bestand darauf, das Lily endlich ihre Hausaufgaben machen sollte, und ihr Vater hatte nur noch das Training im Kopf. Er sagte immer wieder, das wir Balthasar nicht unterschätzen, und immer wachsam sein sollten. Der Spruch stammte einst von Mad-Eye Moody

Endlich war es wieder soweit, und es wurden die Koffer für den Schulaufenthalt gepackt. Lily war nun im zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie freute sich schon auf das Schloss, wo sie ihre Freunde wieder treffen würde. Und so viel ihr der Abschied von ihren Eltern nicht so schwer.

Auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ war wie jedes Mal zu Schulbeginn eine Menge los. Doch Lily fühlte sich nicht mehr so verloren wie beim ersten Mal. Inzwischen war sie ein _alter Hase_ und amüsierte sich darüber wie aufgeregt die neuen Erstklässler doch waren.

Lily verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und stieg in den Zug. Sie waren früh dran und so hatte sie keine Schwierigkeiten ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Sie öffnete das Fenster und sprach noch mit ihren Eltern. „Dass du mir auch schön lernst!", ermahnte sie ihr Vater. „Und schreib bald!", sagte Hermine. So plauderten sie noch einen Weile, bis auch Raul und Anna eintrafen.

Die Wiedersehensfreude war groß. Anna fing gleich an zu erzählen und auch Raul war nicht mehr so schüchtern wie im letzten Jahr. Als der Zug anfuhr verabschiedeten sich die Kinder noch am Fenster von ihren Eltern. Die Fahrt wurde lustig, und die Freunde berichteten von ihren Ferienerlebnissen. Es wurde schon dunkel, als der Zug endlich in Hogsmeade ankam.

Die drei Freunde eilten den leichten Hügel zu den Kutschen hinauf, welche sie zum Schloss bringen sollten. Sie bestiegen eine Kutsche für sich und langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Der Weg war holprig und steil und so kamen sie nur langsam voran. Raul wollte sich schon beschweren, dass sich die Kutschen beeilen sollten, da er Hunger habe, doch genau in dem Augenblick bremste sie ab, und hielt vor dem großen Schlossportal.

Hastig verließen sie die Kutsche und rannten die Treppe zum Eingang hinauf. Der alte Hausmeister Mr. Filch musterte jeden Schüler genau, bevor er sie in das Schloss ließ. Dabei murmelte er ständig etwas von Stinkbomben und von kleinen Verbrechern vor sich her. Lily musste grinsen, doch das hätte sie besser verbergen sollen.

„Potter, hier her, Taschen ausleeren!", befahl ihr der Hausmeister. Lily tat wie ihr befohlen wurde, doch außer einem Taschenmesser, und ein paar Steinen befand sich nichts in ihren Taschen. Filch betrachtete die Steine skeptisch. „Wusste ich's doch!", rief er aus. „Das sind, äh, das sind…"

„Steine!", half Lily ihm weiter „Kann ich jetzt gehen? Mir ist kalt!"

„Was willst du mit Steinen in den Taschen? Fenster einwerfen? Ich bring dich gleich zur Schulleiterin!", freute sich Filch.

„Wenn ich Steine zum Fenster einwerfen brauche hole ich sie mir von Hof, da gibt's genug, die trag ich nicht in der Tasche!", protestierte Lily. „Die sind für meine Sammlung, ich _sammle_ Steine!", versuchte Lily zu erklären.

„Niemand sammelt Steine, du kommst mit!", beharrte Filch. Es blieb Lily nichts anderes übrig als mit Filch zum Büro der Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall zu gehen. „Haltet mir einen Platz frei, ich komme gleich nach", rief sie noch schell ihren Freunden zu. Dann wurde sie von Filch abgeführt.

Anna und Raul eilten in die große Halle und hielten schon mal einen Platz für Lily frei. Diese ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und berichtete was inzwischen geschehen war. Sie waren auf dem Weg in das Büro von Professor McGonagall, da begegnete ihnen die Schulleiterin, welche gerade zum Fest eilte. Sie wies den Hausmeister zurecht und schickte Lily zurück in die große Halle, damit sie die Aufnahmezeremonie der neuen Schüler nicht verpassen sollte.

Genau in diesem Augenblick erhob sich die Schulleiterin und begann ihre Ansprache. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Und wieder beginnt ein neues Jahr. Es soll ein Jahr des Friedens und der Versöhnung werden. Darum lasst uns unseren Groll vergessen und miteinander feiern. Doch zuvor werden die neuen Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilt!" Mit diesen Worten klatschte sie in die Hände und Professor Lupin führte eine kleine Schar junger Hexen und Zauberer hinein.

Lily musste schmunzeln als sie die Neuen in ihren frischen Schuluniformen sah. Der Sprechende Hut wurde herein gebracht und auf den dreibeinigen Schemel gelegt. Jeder blickte gebannt auf den Hut. Dieser zierte sich erst ein wenig und kostete die Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz aus. Dann auf einmal tat sich nahe der Krempe ein Riss auf und der Hut begann zu sprechen.

_Was einst getrennt hat sich zusammengefunden, _

_ein dickes Band um vier Freunde gebunden._

_Die Gründer selbst standen dabei,_

_und so wurde die große Macht endlich frei._

_Das Glück der vier konnte bestehen,_

_und das Böse musste von uns gehen._

_Doch ihr Alle seid auf der Hut._

_Das Böse besiegt ist noch nicht gut_

_Den Einen der böse ist, den zu finden, _

_müssen die Häuser zusammen sich binden._

_Drum ist's egal in welches Haus ich euch steck,_

_die Grenzen der Häuser ihr wischt sie weg._

_Denn nur gemeinsam, ihr werdet sehen,_

_könnt ihr über das Böse bestehen._

Im Saal begannen alle zu klatschen und der Hut verneigte sich nach allen Seiten. Sogar am Tisch der Slytherins gab es viel Applaus. Nun wurden die neuen Schüler der Reihe nach aufgerufen und auf die Häuser verteilt.

Lily achtete nicht mehr auf die Auswahl sondern unterhielt sich lieber mit ihren Freunden. Anna blickte immer wieder zu dem Haustisch der Slytherins hinüber, so dass Lily schließlich fragte: „Was suchst du da?"

„Ich suche Niclas, aber ich kann ihn nirgends sehen", erwiderte Anna angespannt. Seit ihrem Abenteuer im letzten Jahr, als Niclas ihnen gegen Balthasar geholfen hatte, waren sie sehr gut mit dem Jungen aus Slytherin befreundet. Auch Lily viel nun auf dass Niclas fehlte.

„Er hat sicher den Zug verpasst und kommt später nach", versuchte Lily ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

Als alle neuen Schüler auf die Häuser verteilt waren, eröffnete die Schulleiterin die Tafel und es erschienen die köstlichsten Speisen. Alle langten herzhaft zu und bald war der Saal mit tratschenden, kichernden und schmatzenden Geräuschen erfüllt. Raul futterte so als hätte er seit Monaten nichts mehr bekommen und Lily wunderte sich, dass er dabei noch immer schlank war. Als auch der Nachtisch verspeist und alle so richtig satt waren, wurden sie von der Schulleiterin ins Bett geschickt.

Lily verabschiedete sich von Raul und eilte Anna hinterher die Wendeltreppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. Die Mädchen zogen sich um und gingen zu Bett. Lily war so müde, dass sie sofort einschlief, nur Anna lag noch ein Weilchen wach und fragte sich wie es Niclas wohl ging.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie schon sehr früh von der Sonne geweckt, deren helle Strahlen durch einen Spalt der dicken Vorhänge schienen. Die Mädchen richteten sich und gingen hinunter zum Frühstück. Heute würden die neuen Stundenpläne verteilt.

Sie hatten schon angefangen zu essen als Professor Lupin durch die Reihen schritt und jedem seinen neuen Stundenplan in die Hand drückte. Wo Raul bloß bleibt, fragte sich Lily. Es war sonst nicht seine Art, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen. Doch gerade als Professor Lupin zu ihnen kam stürmte auch Raul in den Saal.

„Ich hab verschlafen!", entschuldigte er sich und nahm seinen Stundenplan entgegen.

„Aber das macht doch nichts, der Unterricht beginnt doch erst in einer halben Stunde!", versuchte Professor Lupin den aufgelösten Jungen zu beruhigen. „Aber das reicht dann nicht mehr zum Frühstücken Herr Professor!", jammerte Raul atemlos. Lily kugelte sich vor Lachen und auch Anna konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und prustete los. Ja sogar Professor Lupin musste mitlachen.

„Ja, ja, macht ihr euch nur lustig über mich!", gab Raul beleidigt von sich.

„Aber Raul, wir lachen doch nicht über dich, es ist nur so komisch!", brachte Lily gerade noch so zwischen zwei Lachanfällen hervor. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Es reichte sogar noch für Raul ein schnelles Frühstück zu genießen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm um sich ihre Schultaschen für den Unterricht zu holen.

Die Woche begann mit _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ bei Professor Lupin. Lily Raul und Anna setzten sich in die erste Reihe ganz nach vorne. Lily mochte das Fach und sie konnte den Professor gut leiden. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Professor Lupin trat herein.

„Na Raul, noch satt geworden?", fragte er auch gleich darauf an Raul gewandt. Der wurde knallrot im Gesicht und nickte nur vorsichtig. Lily konnte nicht anders und prustete gleich wieder los, auch Professor Lupin verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen. „So, ich denke das wir erst einmal ein wenig den Stoff des letzten Jahres wiederholen!", erklärte er dann der Klasse.

Professor Lupin verteilte ein paar Aufgabenblätter, dann wurde es ruhig und alle arbeiteten konzentriert an den Aufgaben. Die Stunde verging wie im Flug und als alle abgegeben hatten klingelte auch schon die Glocke.

Weiter ging es mit _Zaubertränke _beim alten Professor Snape. Lily war wirklich gut in _Zaubertränke_ und so konnte der schrullige Professor ihr nichts anhaben. Er erklärte zwar immer wieder, wie schlecht sie eine Mixtur gemischt habe und dass sie alles vergessen würde, doch wenn dann die Noten zurückkamen, dann hatte sie immer ein Ohnegleichen. Sie überhörte inzwischen seine bissigen Bemerkungen und dachte sich ihren Teil.

In den Ferien hatte Rauls Vater ein wenig von Professor Snapes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater erzählt, und dass er auch nach dem großen Kampf sich nicht wirklich mit ihm anfreunden konnte. So konnte sie sich die manchmal sonderbaren Handlungen ihres Professors erklären, und gab sich nicht selbst die Schuld für die ungerechte Behandlung durch ihn.

Heute war es wieder besonders einfach, denn den Trank den sie brauen sollten hatte Lily schon oft gemacht. Sie sollten ein Elixier brauen, mit dem man leichte Kopfschmerzen behandelt. Lily arbeitete schnell und konzentriert, und hatte den Trank in der Hälfte der Zeit fertig. Sie füllte ein Fläschchen ab und brachte es nach vorne an den Schreibtisch.

Snape machte natürlich wieder eine abfällige Bemerkung, dass sie nicht immer so schlampig und voreilig sein soll, bemängelte den schludrigen Verschluss ihres Fläschchens und leerte den Inhalt auf den Boden wo er einen hässlichen braunen Fleck hinterließ.

„Sehen sie Miss Potter was sie durch ihre Schlamperei angerichtet haben! Ich hoffe sie haben noch genug Trank für eine weitere Probe, ansonsten müsste ich ihnen ein S geben! Und zur Strafe für die Sauerei, die durch ihre Unachtsamkeit entstanden ist schreiben sie die genaue Zubereitung des eben ausgeführten Trankes auf. Sie können sich setzen, und damit anfangen!"

Lily beeilte sich ein neues Fläschchen zu füllen und verkorkte es diesmal besonders sorgfältig. Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Platz und fing mit der Strafarbeit an. Bis zum Ende der Stunde war Lily mit ihrer Strafarbeit fertig und reichte sie Professor Snape. Dieser blickte starr an ihr vorbei und steckte die Arbeit in ein Fach unter seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie können jetzt gehen Miss Potter!", war seine knappe Bemerkung.

Lily beeilte sich den anderen in die Mittagspause zu folgen. Heute Mittag hatte sie frei, und sie beschloss ihren Eltern zu schreiben. Darum beeilte sie sich nach dem Mittagessen schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Sie hastete die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf und holte sich ihr Schreibzeug. In der Ecke fand Lily einen freien Tisch, setzte sich und begann zu schreiben.

_Hi Mum, hi Dad!_

_Hier ist es jetzt ziemlich langweilig. Der Unterrichtsstoff ist leicht, und wir haben wenige Hausaufgaben auf. Lediglich mit Professor Snape ist es ein wenig abwechslungsreicher. Er schimpft und lästert oft über mich, doch wenn er mir Strafarbeiten aufgibt, dann kann ich sie meistens während des Unterrichts machen. Außerdem bekomme ich immer ein „Ohnegleichen" für meine Proben. Raul und Anna sind sehr beschäftigt. Raul möchte in die Quidditsch-Mannschaft aufgenommen werden und trainiert jetzt viel, doch mit Anna kann ich gut Hausaufgaben machen. Sie ist nur etwas traurig, weil Niclas noch nicht zum Unterricht erschienen ist. Vielleicht ist er ja im Ausland auf einer andren Schule, doch da hätte man uns doch was sagen können! Mir geht es gut. Ich vermisse euch ganz doll._

_Gruß, eure Lily!_

Lily faltete den Brief sorgfällig und steckte ihn in einen feuerroten Umschlag. Ihre Mutter würde sicher einen Schreck bekommen, weil sie denkt es ist ein Heuler. Lily wäre gerne dabei um dann das Gesicht ihrer Mutter zu sehen. Sie ging durch das Portraitloch und schlug den Weg zur Eulerei ein. Dort suchte sie sich eine weiße Schneeeule aus. Vielleicht würde sie ja Hedwig gefallen, dachte Lily und band schmunzelnd den Brief an das Bein der Eule. Lily sah noch kurz dem Flug der Eule nach bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg in ihr Zimmer machte.


	7. 06 Die Falle

6. Die Falle

„Mine! Ich muss noch mal los. Marc, der Neue muss noch viel lernen, hat Mist gebaut. Jetzt muss ich den irgendwo raus holen. Also bis später, du brauchst nicht mit dem Abendessen auf mich zu warten." Harry gab Hermine einen flüchtigen Kuss warf sich seinen Umhang über und disapparierte.

Hermine seufzte und lief in das Schlafzimmer zurück um sich umzuziehen. Sie wollte diesen Abend noch ein wenig mit Harry in die Winkelgasse zum bummeln, aber daraus wurde jetzt wohl nichts. Dann gehe ich halt alleine, dachte sie trotzig. Sie warf sich ihren Umhang über, ging an den Kamin und nahm eine Priese Flohpulver aus der Kristallschale welche auf dem Kaminsims stand. Sie streute das Flohpulver in die Flammen, schritt hinein und rief Winkelgasse. Augenblicke Später landete sie im Kamin von Fred und Georges Laden _Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.

Hermine umarmte Fred herzlich und erkundigte sich nach George. Fred erklärte, dass George nun die Filiale in Hogsmeade leitete und nur noch selten in der Winkelgasse vorbeischauen würde. Sie verabschiedete sich von Fred und trat auf die gewundene Gasse. Jetzt im Spätsommer blieb es lange hell und so waren noch viele Leute unterwegs ihre Einkäufe zu tätigen.

Hermine schlenderte ziellos durch die Gassen und genoss die warmen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Sie blickte in das eine oder andere Schaufenster und besah sich die Auslagen. Bei _Flourish und Blotts_ ging sie hinein, um sich das neueste Fachbuch _Muggelheilkunde Scharlatanerie?_ zu besorgen. Als sie die Buchhandlung verließ hatte sie nicht nur dieses Buch sondern noch drei weiter Bücher gekauft.

Harry apparierte gerade auf einer verlassenen Straße als er die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt zwischen zwei Häusern sah. Schnell ging er in Deckung. Die Gestallt entpuppte sich als sein neuer Mitarbeiter Marc, der anscheinend Schwierigkeiten hatte. Er schleuderte immer wieder Flüche in eine schmale Gasse. Harry eilte zu ihm und übersah sich kurz die Lage. Am Ende der Gasse war ein mittelgroßer Patz auf dem sich viele Todesser versammelt hatten, die versuchten durch die Gasse auszubrechen. Harry erkannte sofort, dass sie zu zweit keine Chance gegen so viele Gegner haben würden und löste den Alarm aus, welcher den Rest seiner Abteilung rufen würde. Da Harrys Abteilung verdeckt arbeitete, hatte er jedem seiner Männer eine verzauberte Münze gegeben, mit deren Hilfe er sie jederzeit, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, rufen konnte. Die Idee stammte von Hermine, als sie damals in ihrem fünften Schuljahr eine Möglichkeit suchten, sich unauffällig die Termine für ihr nächstes DA-Treffen zu schicken.

Es dauerte eine Weile doch dann füllte sich die Straße mit Harrys Leuten. Harry erklärte kurz die Lage und besprach das weitere Vorgehen. Seine Männer formierten sich vor der Gasse und warteten auf Harrys Zeichen.

Auf einmal war es totenstill. Nichts rührte sich mehr, kein Fluch war mehr zu hören. Harry sah in die Gasse, und konnte keinen Todesser mehr sehen. Sie schienen sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Wahrscheinlich waren sie beim Auftauchen von Harrys Leuten geflohen und disappariert. Vorsichtig und mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag ging Harry mit seinen Männern auf den Platz zu um die Lage zu begutachten.

Der Platz war völlig leer und ruhig. Misstrauisch sah sich Harry um. Auf einmal war es als wenn hunderte Männer gleichzeitig einen Fluch aussprachen.

„_Expelliarmus_!", donnerte es von überall her über den Platz. Harry spürte wie ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde. „DAS IST EINE FALLE! RÜCKZUG!" rief Harry, doch es war schon zu spät. Im Folgenden war es ein leichtes für die Todesser Harry und seine Leute gefangen zu nehmen.

Hermine wurde leicht nervös. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. War es der Ärger über Harrys trotteligen Mitarbeiter oder war es doch etwas Ernstes? Unsicher schritt sie an den Auslagen der Läden vorbei und wollte sich ablenken, doch konnte sie das ungute Gefühl nicht mehr vertreiben.

„Mrs. Potter!" Hörte sie auf einmal jemanden ihren Namen rufen. „Bitte kommen sie hier herüber! Ich habe eine Nachricht von ihrem Mann!" Hermine ging vorsichtig auf die fremde Person zu.

„Ach Sie sind es!" Als sie ihn erkannte eilte sie auf Marc zu. „Was möchte mein Mann von mir?"

„Sie möchten mir bitte in die Aurorenzentrale folgen, er hat eine Überraschung für Sie!", antwortete Marc. Er zeigte Hermine eine leere Ananas Dose „ Bei drei!" Hermine nickte und ergriff den Portschlüssel. Sie spürte das vertraute ziehen hinter ihrem Nabel.

Als sie ankamen war es dunkel. Hermine wusste gleich, _das_ war nichtdas Hauptquartier. Es sah eher wie eine verfallene Fabrikhalle aus. Sie wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab ziehen als Marc sie anschrie: „FINGER WEG, und jetzt ganz langsam! Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!" Dabei zeigte er mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf ihr Herz.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, doch sah sie keinen Ausweg. Zögerlich gab sie den Zauberstab an Marc.

„Was soll das?", fragte Hermine. „Wo sind wir hier, und was ist hier los?"

„Maul halten!", wurde sie von Marc angefahren. „Das wird dir der Meister selber erzählen, und nun da rüber!" Marc zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Stahltür in der Ecke. Hermine musste sich fügen. Langsam schritt sie auf die schwere Stahltür zu. Marc zwang sie die Tür zu öffnen. Unsanft wurde sie von ihm hinein gestoßen und in dem kleinen Lagerraum eingesperrt.

Hermine wusste von ihrer Tochter, dass man Magie auf kurze Distanz auch ohne Zauberstab bewirken kann, wenn man stark genug ist. Sie versuchte ob es ihr mit dieser stabloser Magie gelingen würde die Tür zu öffnen, doch entweder war ihre Kraft zu gering, oder die Tür mit einem besonderen Schutzzauber belegt. Verzweifelt und erschöpft ließ sie sich in einer Ecke des Raumes auf den schmutzigen Boden sinken.


	8. 07 Keine Antwort

7. Keine Antwort

Lily wurde früh von Anna geweckt. „Hey Lily! Aufstehen! Wir wollten doch zusehen!"

„Lass mich. Es ist doch Samstag, darf man denn nicht einmal am Wochenende ausschlafen?", murrte Lily. Mit einem Auge blinzelte sie ihre Freundin an während das andere noch zu schlafen schien. Brummelnd rutschte sie tiefer unter die Decke.

„Wir wollten doch bei der Auswahl zusehen, komm sag nicht, dass _DU _das vergessen hast!", schimpfte Anna, „Raul ist sicher enttäuscht wenn wir nicht zusehen!"

„WAAAS, die Auswahl ist heute? Oh je, dann muss ich mich aber beeilen! Los aus dem Weg!" Mit diesen Worten flog in hohem Bogen ihre Bettdecke weg, gleichzeitig schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett, wobei sie nur knapp Annas Kopf verfehlte und stürmte in das Badezimmer.

„Raul möchte sich doch für das Quidditch-Team bewerben, da kann er unsere Unterstützung gebrauchen!", rief Anna ins Badezimmer, wo sich Lily gerade die Zähne putzte. „Isch beeil misch", nuschelte sie mit der Zahnbürste im Mund. Anna konnte nur noch lachen.

Wenig später waren die Mädchen gerichtet und stürmten die große Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Sie hätten dabei beinahe ihre Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall umgerannt.

„Na, na, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden!", wurden sie auch gleich darauf ermahnt.

„Tut uns Leid! Keine Zeit! Quidditchauswahl!", rief ihr Lily nur kurz zu und schon rannten die beiden Freundinnen weiter und ließen ihre Kopfschüttelnde Schulleiterin zurück, die ihnen nachsichtig lächelnd hinterher schaute

Auf dem Quidditchfeld war schon eine Menge los. Hier drängten sich viele Schüler, welche in den verschiedenen Quidditch-Mannschaften aufgenommen werden wollten. Jedes Haus war auf einen Bereich des Quidditchfeldes eingeteilt und die Mannschaftskapitäne versuchten Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Dennis Silverstone, der Kapitän von Gryffindor notierte alle Bewerber in einer Liste und deren Wunschpositionen. Dann wies er die jeweiligen Gruppen seinen Stammspielern zu die jeden einzeln auf seine Fähigkeiten testen sollten.

Auch Raul wurde zu einem der Stammspieler geschickt. Er hatte sich für die Position des Hüters vorgestellt und rechnete sich gute Chancen aus. Es waren noch einige Schüler vor ihm, bevor er zeigen konnte was in ihm steckte Nun war es endlich soweit und Raul bereitete sich gerade vor als Dennis neben ihm auftauchte.

„Na dann lass mal sehen!", forderte Dennis Raul auf. „Wenn du nur halb so gut bist wie dein Vater, dann denke ich geben wir ein schönes Team ab!"

Raul war so verblüfft, dass er fast den Start verpatzt hätte. Er wusste zwar, dass sein Vater damals in Hogwarts auch Quidditsch gespielt hatte, doch dass er so bekannt war, damit hatte Raul nicht gerechnet. Er fing sich schnell wieder und zog in weiten Kreisen hoch zu den Torstangen. Ein Treiber der Gryffindor-Mannschaft, Raul kannte ihn nur vom sehen, schoss immer wieder den Quaffel auf die Torringe. Raul reagierte so schnell, dass es ihm kein einziges Mal gelang einen der Torringe zu treffen. Der Treiber nickte zu seinem Partner. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und plötzlich war ein weiterer Quaffel im Spiel. Fies grinsend warfen beide Spieler gleichzeitig auf die Torringe.

Raul bekam erst große Augen, doch dann stürzte er sich auf den ersten Quaffel, den zweiten ließ er einfach durch den Torring fliegen.

Dennis pfiff und winkte Raul und seine beiden Spieler zu sich herunter. „Was sollte denn das werden?", fragte er die beiden.

„Der da hat keinen rein gelassen!", zeigte der eine anklagend auf Raul. „ Da mussten wir uns doch was einfallen lassen", versuchte der andere Spieler sich zu verteidigen.

„Ja, das ist doch unfair, er lies uns keine Chance!" maulte der andere wieder.

Dennis begann zu grinsen. „Also wenn er euch zu solch drastischen Maßnahmen zwingt, dann denke ich ist das _unser_ Mann! Frank, Oliver, das ist Raul!", stellte Dennis den beiden ihren neuen Hüter vor.

Raul grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Er machte mit der Faust eine Siegerpose, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten ansprang und fast von den Beinen riss.

Anna und Lily hatten das ganze verfolgt und waren auf das Spielfeld gerannt, als Dennis mit Raul gesprochen hat. Lily schlang heftig die Arme um Raul. Sie freute sich ja so sehr, dass er es geschafft hatte.

Dennis klopfte Raul auf die Schulter und meinte: „Was ich noch gerne gewusst hätte? Warum hast du den ersten Quaffel gehalten, und den zweiten einfach durchsausen lassen ohne auch nur zu versuchen ihn zu erwischen?"

„Der Erste ist ja aus dem Spiel und der Zweite war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Also musste ich den Ersten halten, der Zweite war ja dann nicht echt, der zählt nicht", versuchte Raul seine Handlung zu erklären und Dennis nickte anerkennend.

Nach der Auswahl gingen die Drei hinunter zu See. Dort legten sie sich unter einen großen Baum und Raul erzählte den beiden Mädchen jedes Detail von der Auswahl. „Dennis wusste, dass mein Vater auch Quidditch in Hogwarts gespielt hat. Woher kennt er bloß meinen Vater?"

„Das ist doch nicht schwer!", sagte Lily. „Dein Vater war in seinem letzten Schuljahr Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft und zusammen mit meinem Vater haben sie den Quidditchpokal als einzige ungeschlagene Mannschaft geholt. Es gibt sogar eine Medaille im Trophäenraum", erklärte Lily.

„Und mir hat er gesagt, dass er mehr schlecht als recht spielt", meinte Raul beleidigt.

„Das ist wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!", lachte Anna. Sie erzählten noch viel und erst als es schon dunkel wurde beschlossen sie zum Schloss zurück zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen Lily und Anna sehr lange. Anna war noch nicht wach, als Lily sich endlich zu regen begann. Leise, um ihre Freundin nicht zu wecken, zog sie sich an und schlich aus dem Schlafsaal. Sie nahm ihre Feder, Pergament und das Tintenfässchen, öffnete leise die Tür und glitt lautlos nach draußen. Behutsam schloss sie die Tür. Vor den Schlafsälen holte Lily erst mal tief Luft, hörte an der Tür, ob sie jemanden geweckt hatte und rannte dann flink die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Lily wollte einen weiteren Brief an ihre Eltern schreiben, da sie schon lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört hatte. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch, entrollte das Stück Pergament und begann.

_Hi Mum, Hi Dad_

_Wie hat euch mein letzter Brief gefallen? Habt ihr gedacht es ist ein Heuler? Ich hab immer noch keine Antwort von euch. Raul ist als Hüter in die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor aufgenommen worden, ist das nicht toll? Er wusste nicht einmal, dass sein Vater früher Kapitän war, ist das nicht komisch? Mit Anna macht das lernen viel Spaß. Wenn einer von uns was nicht weiß suchen wir gemeinsam in der Bibliothek das macht riesig spaß._

_So, das ist der neuste Stand der Dinge und jetzt fällt mir nichts mehr ein. Schreibt schnell zurück._

_Ich vermisse euch_

_Eure Lily_

Sie faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag. Schlurfende Schritte von der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen ließen sie aufschauen. Raul kam gerade die Treppe herunter und hielt Zusel, Lilys Kneazle auf dem Arm.

„Sieh mal wer mich heute Morgen geweckt hat!" Grinsend hielt er Lily ihr Haustier unter die Nase. Lily lachte und meinte nur: „Gut so, Zusel, der braucht gar nicht denken, dass ich alleine in die Eulerei gehe." Dabei rieb sie Zusel kräftig am Kopf. Dieser reckte sich genießerisch schnurrend ihrer Hand entgegen.

„Du willst zur Eulerei? Für wen ist der Brief?", fragte Raul neugierig nach.

„Der Brief ist für meine Eltern, die haben schon lange nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Kommst du mit?" Fragend sah Lily zu Raul. Der willigte sofort ein und beide stiegen durch das Portraitloch auf den Gang hinaus.

„Aber der darf nicht mit in die Eulerei!", ermahnte Lily ihren Freund, der noch immer Zusel auf dem Arm hatte, „Sonst tobt die McGonagall wieder!"

Raul musste herzhaft lachen und setzte Zusel auf den Boden. „Schade mein Freund, geht leider nicht." Dieser streifte noch ein paar Mal erwartungsvoll, ob er nicht doch mit darf, um die Beine der Kinder und war dann beleidigt um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Tobend und lachend liefen die Kinder aus dem Schloss zur Eulerei. Raul suchte einen schönen braunen Waldkauz aus und Lily band den Brief an den Fuß, den er gehorsam ausstreckte. Sie sahen noch kurz dem großen Vogel hinterher und liefen dann zurück auf die Wiese. Sie hatten ganz das Frühstück vergessen. Erst als Anna ihnen mit ein paar Broten entgegenlief merkten sie, dass sie nichts gegessen hatten. Dankbar griffen sie nach den Broten und verspeisten sie genüsslich.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen eher ruhig. Lily hatte wenig Mühe mit den Hausaufgaben und auch Raul und Anna schien der Unterrichtsstoff keine größeren Probleme zu bereiten. Lily wunderte sich lediglich, dass sie von ihren Eltern immer noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin Anna.

„Du Anna, meine Eltern haben bis jetzt auf keinen meiner Briefe geantwortet. Was meinst du, soll ich mal mit der McGonagall darüber reden?" Lily sah ihre Freundin fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Dein Vater ist doch Auror. Was ist, wenn er wieder so einen streng geheimen Auftrag hat und du wirbelst dann da zu viel Staub auf. Ich würde einfach abwarten", versuchte Anna ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Aber bald sind Herbstferien und wenn sie nicht da sind weiß ich nicht ob ich dann nach Hause kann!", sagte Lily unsicher.

„Ach was, bis dahin sind noch zwei Wochen. Ich schreib mal meinen Eltern. Vielleicht wissen die etwas, wenn nicht kannst du in den Ferien zu mir mitkommen", sagte Anna.

Lily war immer noch beunruhigt, doch die Aussicht, vielleicht bei Anna die Ferien zu verbringen ließen sie die Sorge um ihre Eltern fast vergessen.

Vor den Ferien wurde es dann noch einmal hektisch. Wie als wenn sie sich abgesprochen hätten, meinten die Lehrer, das es Zeit für letzte Klausuren wäre, und so hatten Lily und ihre Freunde sehr viel zu lernen. Besonders Lily musste sich immer wieder selbst ermahnen, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um ihre Eltern. Sie konnte zwar die meisten Zauber und Tränke besser als mancher ihrer Lehrer, doch wurde nun auch sehr viel theoretisches Wissen zu den verschiedenen Themen verlang. Da kam es auf Details an, die Lily bisher nicht beachtet hatte.

Eine Gute Hilfe war Raul, mit dem Lily nun regelmäßig lernte. Er war fast genauso gut wie Lily, doch hatte er von vielen Dingen eine andere Sichtweise. Lily war es wichtig einen Zauber möglichst gut zu können egal wie er etwas bewirkte. Raul war es wichtiger die genaue Funktionsweise eines Zaubers zu wissen, als ihn dann fehlerfrei ausführen zu können. So ergänzten sie sich sehr gut.

Anna war die gute Seele. Sie plante die Übungsstunden, organisierte die Räume und lernte bei beiden mit. Anna büffelte sowieso so viel, dass Lily sie schon deswegen neckte.


	9. 08 Balthasars Zorn

8. Balthasars Zorn

„Marc!" Laut hallte Balthasars Stimme durch die verlassenen Räume der verfallenen Fabrikhalle.

„Ja mein Gebieter?" Hastig war Marc in Balthasars Zimmer geeilt und verbeugte sich tief. Er hatte sich vorgenommen die rechte Hand von _Lord Beliar_, wie sich Balthasar jetzt nannte, zu werden. Da kam ihm der Auftrag, die Potters in eine Falle zu locken gerade recht.

„Wieso haben wir Lily noch nicht in unserer Gewalt?", schrie Lord Beliar plötzlich Marc an. „War es nicht auch noch deine Aufgabe sie zu entführen? Muss ich dir erst zeigen was es bedeutet ungehorsam zu sein?" Marc neigte seinen Kopf noch tiefer um Lord Beliar keine Möglichkeit zu geben seine aufkommende Angst zu sehen. Er hoffte, dass dieser diese Geste als eine Geste der Unterwerfung deuten würde.

„Mein Lord, ich trage keine Schuld!" Mit leichtem zittern in der Stimme versuchte Marc sich zu rechtfertigen. „Sie wird in Hogwarts zu gut bewacht. Niemand kann ihr nahe kommen!" Langsam wurde seine Stimme wieder fester. Sein Lord schien die Erklärung anzuhören. „Ich habe geplant, sie bei ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zu entführen, dort ist der Schutz nicht so umfangreich und ich denke ich werde dort eine Möglichkeit finden." Marc war sich so sicher mit seinem Plan. Er hoffe, dass sein Meister mit ihm zufrieden sein würde. Neugierig und erwartungsvoll hob er den Kopf an, gespannt auf die Reaktion seines Herrn.

„Du Narr!" brodelte Lord Beliars Stimme gefährlich. Unvermittelt zuckte Marc wieder zusammen. „Zweitklässlern ist es verwehrt auf den Ausflügen nach Hogsmeade mitzugehen. Soll ich wegen DIR noch ein weiteres Jahr vergeuden!", wurde er von Balthasar wütend angefahren „Sie hätte diese vermaledeite Schule gar nicht erst erreichen dürfen. Ich dulde keine Fehler, und Fehler die aus Dummheit begangen wurden schon gar nicht."

Marc hörte nur noch ein geflüstertes „_Crucio_!" Dann, ein unsagbarer Schmerz durchströmte seinen Körper. Er dachte er würde innerlich verbrennen. Er kippte Kopf über nach vorne und wand und krümmend auf dem schmutzigen Boden. Der Scherz ließ nach und erschöpft blieb er auf dem Boden liegen.

„Sei froh, dass du in meiner Gunst stehst", zischte Balthasar gefährlich leise, „ sonst wäre die Bestrafung nicht so harmlos ausgefallen." Marc stand mühsam mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. „Und nun geh mir aus den Augen! Du hast vierundzwanzig Stunden mir einen besseren Plan zu präsentieren."

Ihm taten immer noch alle Knochen weh. Langsam schleppte er sich zur Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete, blickte Marc noch einmal zu Lord Beliar, doch schien er nicht weiter von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. So schnell es seine Kräfte zu ließen ging er in sein Zimmer. Wütend öffnete er die Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Dort warf er sich auf sein Bett, was er sogleich bereute. Sein Kopf dröhnte nach der Folter noch sehr heftig.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein. Da hatte er Monate lang darauf hin gearbeitet in den inneren Kreis zu gelangen und dann war ihm dieser idiotische Fehler unterlaufen. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Besuche in Hogsmeade erst ab der dritten Klasse erlaubt waren. Er könnte sich selber ohrfeigen. Jetzt musste schnell ein neuer Plan her, vielleicht waren dann noch nicht alle seine Bemühungen, die rechte Hand des Meisters zu werden, verloren.

Marc lag noch lange Wach und zermarterte sich den Kopf. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Erst spät in der Nacht fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er träumte vom Ministerium und von der Aurorenabteilung bei der er ja immer noch angestellt war. Die gesamte Gruppe zu der Marc gehörte war von Balthasar entführt worden. Marc hatte zu der Zeit Urlaub und so hatte keiner bemerkt dass er eigentlich ein Todesser war.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei riss Marc aus dem Schlaf. War das nur ein Traum? Nein, kein Traum, als er wieder diesen Schrei hörte. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er sich. Marc erkannte gleich, dass jemand gefoltert wurde. Ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf bei dem Gedanken an den Cruciatus-Fluch. Die beiden anderen Boten schienen mit ihrer Mission auch nicht erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Es hörte sich an, als ob Balthasar äußerst zornig wäre. Insgeheim schmunzelte Marc in sich hinein. Das würde Balthasar sicher ein wenig von seinem Patzer ablenken. So konnte er Morgen voller Stolz seinen Plan präsentieren. Ja, er hatte einen Plan. Einen äußerst Genialen noch dazu. Wenn er seinen Plan Balthasar präsentieren würde währe er sicher wieder die Nummer eins neben ihm. Zufriedenen lächelnd schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Marc von seiner Eule sehr früh geweckt. Er wollte in das Ministerium, um noch ein paar Vorbereitungen für die Durchführung seines Planes zu treffen. Er würde Stempel und Siegel aus der Aurorenabteilung benötigen. Marc ging zu Balthasars Raum, um sich die Zustimmung für seinen _Ausflug_ in das Ministerium zu holen. Er klopfte und wartete auf ein Zeichen.

„Komm rein Marc!" drang Balthasars Stimme durch die Tür.

Marc öffnete die Tür und trat mit tief gebeugtem Kopf ein. „Herr ich möchte um Erlaubnis bitten an meinen Arbeitsplatz im Ministerium zurückkehren zu dürfen. Noch bin ich offiziell im Urlaub und man schöpft noch keinen Verdacht gegen mich. Ich brauche von dort einige Dinge für meinen neuen Plan." Vorsichtig hob Marc seinen Kopf.

„Das ging aber schnell, die Zeit ist noch nicht um! Hoffentlich ist er nicht wieder so schlecht wie dein letzter." Balthasars Stimme klang voller Hohn. „Wie willst du diesmal versagen?", grinste er ihm boshaft ins Gesicht.

„Herr, mir fehlen noch ein paar wenige Details an die ich nur im Ministerium gelangen kann, damit die Mission gelingen kann." Marc sah nun Balthasar direkt an.

„So, du bist dir deiner Sache aber diesmal sehr sicher! Ich hoffe für dich, dass es ein guter Plan ist. Doch sei gewarnt, solltest du mich hinters Licht führen wollen, wirst du es nicht überleben." Balthasar wirkte bei diesen Worten sehr bedrohlich und Marc zuckte unweigerlich zusammen.

„Ja Herr, ich weiß. Danke, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!" Marc wendete sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Protego Verita Amnesia!", hörte er Balthasar flüstern und spürte wie ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken lief. Erschreckt drehte sich Marc um. Die Panik in seinen Augen und das blasse Gesicht ließen ihn wie einen Toten aussehen. „Herr… Was…?" stammelte er.

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du mich, dumm wie du bist, nicht verrätst", beantwortete Balthasar, teuflisch grinsend, die nicht gestellte Frage. „Ich habe dich mit einem Zauber belegt, der zu sofortiger und unwiderruflicher Amnesie führt, solltest du meinen Aufenthaltsort auch nur einer Menschenseele anvertrauen wollen. Also pass auf was du sagst. Und nun Geh!" Balthasar zeigte nun auf die Tür, welche sich von alleine öffnete.

Marc beeilte sich hinaus zu kommen. Diesmal durfte nichts schief gehen. Er wollte Macht und die bekam er nur, wenn er seine Aufträge gewissenhaft und zur Zufriedenheit seines Meisters erledigte. Er holte sich seinen Reiseumhang aus seinem Zimmer, verließ das Gebäude und trat hinaus auf die verlassen geglaubte Seitenstraße. Marc bemerkte nicht den Schatten, der in einem Hauseingang verschwand als er die Straße betrat. Hinter einem Stapel Kisten disapparierte Marc. Die vermummte Gestalt im Hauseingang nickte zufrieden und mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwand auch sie.

Marc ging wie üblich zu seinem Büro. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass er etwas von der Entführung seiner Abteilung wusste. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend schlenderte er den Gang entlang.

„Mr. Smith! Kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro. Ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen!" Marc stellte sich unwissend. Hatte er vielleicht doch einen Verdacht?

„Jawohl, Mr. Watson." erwiderte er und konnte einen nervösen Klang in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Mr. Watson führte Marc den langen Gang entlang. An der großen Tür zu seinem Büro, wies er Marc an einzutreten. Er setzte sich in einen Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch. Mr. Watson setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Marc sah sich um. Er war noch nie im Büro des Abteilungsleiters gewesen.

„Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden, Mr. Smith. Wo waren sie in der letzten Woche?" holte Mr. Watson Marc aus den Gedanken. Mark erschrak. Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren, ganz ruhig, du weißt von Nichts, ermahnte er sich selbst. Er gab die einfachste Antwort die ihm einfiel.

„Äh, ich war im Urlaub. Sie können ja meinen Chef Mr. Potter fragen, er hat ihn mir genehmigt." Manchmal ist die Wahrheit die bessere Lüge dachte sich Marc selbst zufrieden mit seiner Antwort.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe ihren Urlaubsschein hier. Hat sie Mr. Potter unterrichtet, wo sie sich nach ihrem Urlaub melden sollen?" forschte Mr. Watson weiter.

„Nein, ich wollte gerade in mein Büro, meinen nächsten Auftrag besprechen." Marc war erleichtert. Scheinbar hatte Mr. Watson keine Ahnung.

„Die Sache ist nämlich die", erklärte nun der Chef der inneren Sicherheit. „Wir haben keine Ahnung wo sich ihr Chef Mr. Potter mit seiner Abteilung gerade befindet. Wir denken er ist auf einer geheimen Mission. Bis sich die Lage klärt werden sie in der Abteilung von Mr. McCormack ihren Dienst antreten. Sollten sie irgendetwas über den Verbleib ihres Chefs in Erfahrung bringen, wünsche ich sofort unterrichtet zu werden."

„Jawohl Sir!" antwortete Marc erleichtert. Jetzt war er vollends beruhigt. Er würde schnell die Sigel die er für seinen Plan benötigte aus seinem Büro holen und sich dann zu seinem _neuen _

_Chef _begeben. Wenn er das auch nicht ganz so geplant hatte, so lief es doch besser als er es erwartet hatte. Jetzt konnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten. Grinsend verließ er das Büro von Mr. Watson.


	10. 09 Dracos Bestimmung

9. Dracos Bestimmung

Es war noch früh am Morgen und langsam erhob sich der Nebel über Malfoy Manor dem Wohnsitz der Familie Malfoy. Nervös ging Draco im Zimmer auf und ab. Immer wieder blickte er aus dem Fenster zum nahe gelegenen Wald herüber.

Mit Leichtigkeit verscheuchte die aufgehende Sonne die letzten Reste des morgendlichen Nebels und glitzerte in den Tau behafteten Spinnennetzen welche sich sanft zwischen den hohen Gräsern bewegten. Doch Draco hatte keinen Blick für dieses wunderschöne Naturschauspiel.

Er hatte letzte Nacht Besuch bekommen, oder war es doch nur ein Traum? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Alles war so real gewesen, und die Ankündigung klar und deutlich. Die Worte der alten Frau hallten noch in seinem Kopf wieder.

„Du bist auserwählt! Noch ehe diese Welt die Sonne vollständig erblickt wirst du geholt! Mach dich bereit deine Welt zu verlassen!" Doch was sollte das bedeuten. Wer wollte ihn holen, und wohin? Seine Welt verlassen, was konnte das nur bedeuten? Fragen über Fragen. Er ging das Gespräch mit der unheimlichen alten Frau noch einmal in Gedanke durch. Sollte das etwa heißen dass er sterben sollte? Es konnte nichts anderes sein. Das war sicher eine Gesandte des dunklen Lords.

Draco war nach dieser Begegnung hellwach, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Kurz erwog er die Möglichkeit zu fliehen, sich zu drücken, so wie es seine Eltern und Großeltern immer getan hatten. Da die Malfoys schon immer sehr mächtig und einflussreich waren und sich so viele Feinde gemacht hatten, hatte sein Vater die üblichen Schutzmaßnahmen, die jeder Zauberer auf sein Grundstück hatte, noch erheblich verstärkt.

Doch das schien jetzt nichts zu nützen. Wenn der dunkle Lord, wie er inzwischen auch Balthasar nannte, ihn in seinem gut geschützten Anwesen erreichen konnte, dann wäre er nirgendwo auf der Welt sicher. So beschloss er abzuwarten. Er war gut trainiert und wachsam. So einfach würde er sich nicht in sein Schicksal ergeben. Langsam wich die Sorge einer starken Entschlossenheit.

Er ging hinunter in den Salon holte sich ein großes Glas aus dem schweren Eichenschrank und schritt zur Bar. Schnell hatte er die Flasche mit seinem Lieblings Whisky zwischen einer Sammlung wohl sortierter Whiskysorten gefunden. Er goss sich ein wenig in sein Glas ein. Er mochte den Geruch des edlen Getränkes, auch wenn er fast nichts davon trank.

Er wollte es genießen, und wenn es das letzte war was er in diesem Leben tun würde. Er ging hinüber zur Sitzgruppe stellte das Glas auf den niedrigen Beistelltisch und ließ sich in den mit dicken dunkelbraunen Leder überzogenen Sessel fallen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Frau Parvati und seinem Sohn Niclas. Zu Begin des neuen Schuljahres hatte er Niclas nach Paris zu einem Auslandsstudium geschickt.

Seine Frau hatte ihren Sohn begleitet und wollte die ersten Wochen, bis sich Niclas an die neue Umgebung gewöhnt hatte, bei Freunden in der Stadt bleiben. Sollte er sie unterrichten, ihr sagen auf was er jetzt wartete? Er beschloss es bleiben zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich war es doch nur ein Traum und er wollte Parvati nicht unnötig ängstigen.

Draco blickte auf den Kamin. Ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte darin und tauchte den Salon in eine angenehme wärme. Lucy die Hauselfe hatte wirklich hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Es zahlte sich aus, dass er anders als sein Vater, seine Untergebenen gut behandelte. So konnte er sich ihrer Loyalität sicher sein.

In Gedanken wanderte sein Blick an den auf dem Kaminsims aufgestellten Bildern entlang. Ganz rechts stand ein Bild von Niclas, wie er stolz in seiner Hogwarts Uniform posierte. Es wurde letzen Herbst in den Ferien gemacht kurz nach seiner Einschulung. Niclas war Dracos ganzer Stolz. Er hatte den Mut von seiner Frau, aber auch das nötige Quäntchen Gerissenheit der Malfoys. Nicht zu viel, aber gerade genug um sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie waren alle mächtig stolz, als Niclas berichtete dass er es nach Slytherin geschafft hatte. Links daneben ein Familienfoto.

Das wurde vor zwei Jahren während eines Urlaubs bei Freunden aufgenommen. Das war eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Dann viel sein Blick auf das Hochzeitsfoto. Niemand hätte damals gedacht, dass er jemals eine Gryffindor heiraten würde. Doch zu viel war in diesem Schicksalsreichen Jahr, ihrem siebten Schuljahr passiert. Und seine Gedanken schweiften zu den Ereignissen damals ab.

Es war ein ziemlicher Schock für Draco als er in seinem fünften Schuljahr erfahren musste das sein Vater ein echter Todesser war, und sogar nach Askaban gesteckt wurde, nachdem sie ihn in der Mysteriumsabteilung festgenommen hatten. Davor hatte er immer geglaubt, dass sein Vater Voldemort nur nachredete, aber sich ansonsten zurückhielt, wo er doch so gute Kontakte zum Ministerium hatte.

Und auch Draco genoss die Macht die Voldemorts Anhänger zweifelsohne hatten. Schon in der Schule war er der unumstrittene Anführer in Slytherin, nur weil alle glaubten sein Vater hätte sehr viel Macht und hätte einen guten Draht zu den Todessern. Dass er dann wirklich ein Verbündeter war erfuhr Draco viel später. Er war sehr stolz auf seinen Vater, dass er zu dem mächtigsten schwarzen Magier gehörte. Er wünschte sich auch, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war, dass man ihn ebenso in den Kreis der Auserwählten aufnehmen würde. Das war in der Zeit kurz bevor Voldemort wieder Gestalt annahm..Damals hatte Draco eine gewaltige Wut auf diesen Harry Potter, der Schuld an der Verhaftung seines Vaters war.

Das ganze sechste Schuljahr versuchte er Harry seine Wut, und seinen Ärger spüren zu lassen doch war dieser nicht mehr so leicht einzuschüchtern gewesen. Als er dann in den Ferien wieder zuhause war merkte er langsam auf was sich da sein Vater eingelassen hatte. Draco hatte sich auch sehr verändert und er ängstigte sich mehr denn je vor den Wutausbrüchen seines Vaters. Er flüchtete immer wieder in sein Zimmer um nicht zwischen die Auseinandersetzungen seine Eltern zu geraten. Als sein Vater, der nach dem Ausbruch aus Askaban auf der Flucht vor den Auroren war, nach Hause kam um ein paar dunkle Zaubergegenstände zu holen, kam es wieder einmal zu einem gewaltigen Streit.

Dracos Mutter wollte, dass er sich endlich freiwillig stelle. Sie sagte, dass er doch gute Beziehungen zum Ministerium und Fudge hätte und mit einer milden Strafe rechnen könne. Daraufhin war sein Vater völlig ausgerastet, hat rum gebrüllt und sie als Verräterin beschimpft, seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Narzissa Malfoy schrie Minuten lang unter der Folter bevor sie schließlich bewusstlos zusammen brach.

Draco war zu der Zeit auf seinem Zimmer, wie immer wenn es Streit gab. Er konnte die Schreie seiner Mutter kaum ertragen und wäre ihr am liebsten zu Hilfe geeilt, doch dann hätte sein Vater ihn sicher auch gefoltert. So auch bei diesem letzten Streit. Er verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater endlich wieder verschwinden würde. Und dann als es still wurde hörte er die verhängnisvollen zwei Worte „Avada Kedavra!" Er wusste was dies bedeutete, seine Mutter war tot.

Getötet von seinem eigenem Vater. Er begann langsam Harry zu verstehen. Voldemort trug dafür die Verantwortung, dass Menschen umgebracht und Familien auseinander gerissen wurden. Ihn galt es zu bekämpfen, nicht Harry, der versucht hatte Voldemort zu stoppen. Und langsam hatte er damals begonnen sich mit Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu verbünden.

Seine Wandlung blieb nicht unbemerkt, und so machte er sich auch in den anderen Häusern immer mehr Freunde. Als er sich dann in Parvati verliebte, und sie seine Liebe erwiderte, konnte er zum ersten mal, seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, wieder glücklich sein. Nur wenige gaben den beiden eine Chance, doch trotz seiner dunklen Vergangenheit hielt Parvati immer zu ihm. Am Abschlussball in ihrem siebten und letzen Schuljahr schließlich hielt er um ihre Hand an. Bald darauf wurde Hochzeit gefeiert. Als dann Niclas zur Welt kam, waren sie die glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden.

Nach ihrer Schulzeit begann Draco heimlich Harry zu unterstützen. Er ließ anonym genaue Informationen Harrys Auroren-Abteilung zukommen welche daraufhin erfolgreich die Todesser festnehmen und nach Askaban bringen konnte. Harry gelang es zwar nicht Voldemort völlig zu vernichten, aber zumindest konnte er ihm seinen Körper und seine Macht rauben.

Als Voldemort aber letztes Jahr mit einer List die Gewalt über Dracos Sohn Niclas gewann um Harrys Tochter in eine Falle zu locken, gab Draco die Anonymität auf und rettete an der Seite von Harry die Kinder. Dabei gelang ihnen zwar die Vernichtung Voldemorts, doch konnte dieser sein dunkles Gedankengut auf Balthasar übertragen, der von da an ständig an Macht gewann.

Ein Geräusch hinter Draco ließ ihn aufschrecken. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er umfasste seinen Zauberstab, den er die ganze Zeit in der Hand hielt, noch fester und konzentrierte sich.

Zuerst musste er aus diesem Sessel raus, auf dem er wie auf einem Präsentierteller saß. Er versuchte in der Spiegelung im Fenster zu erkennen was hinter ihm war, doch konnte er nichts erkennen. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Egal, er musste zumindest weg hier. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze sprang er auf, rollte sich über die Armlehne des Sessels ab und hechtete hinter das Sofa. Von hier konnte er notfalls leicht die Tür erreichen.

Vorsichtig schaute er über die Lehne. Nichts war zu sehen, er war alleine. _Jetzt beruhig dich wieder_, mahnte er sich selbst, _du musst einen klaren Kopf bewahren._ Noch einmal blickte er vorsichtig über das Sofa und feuerte dann in schneller Folge einige Schocker ziellos in den Raum. Doch diese verpufften, ohne irgendeinen Schaden an zu richten. Vorsichtig stand er, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, auf und schritt den Raum ab. Es war niemand hier.

Vorsichtig ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und drehte sich zum Fenster um. Und dann dachte er sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Die unheimlich aussehende Frau stand direkt vor ihm, keine Armlänge entfernt. Seine Gedanken rasten. An Verteidigung war nicht mehr zu denken. So schnell war er dann doch nicht mit dem gesenkten Zauberstab. Trotzig blickte er ihr ins Gesicht.

Er würde ihr nicht die Genugtuung erweisen um sein Leben zu flehen. Doch irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Frau rührte sich nicht und schaute ihn nur an. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und hob langsam seinen Zauberstab. Da ging ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Jetzt war Draco verwirrt. Todesser lächeln nicht, bevor sie einen umbringen, sie grinsen vielleicht gehässig, doch das war eindeutig ein Lächeln.

„Wer sind sie? Und was wollen sie von mir?" fragte er nun unsicher.

„Das hab ich dir doch letzte Nacht gesagt, Draco", antwortete die alte Frau mit sanfter Stimme.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, sie sind kein Todesser? Ich dachte ich soll heute sterben!" Jetzt wusste Draco wirklich nicht mehr was er denken sollte.

„Nein, sterben sollst du noch lange nicht, aber das hab ich dir doch gesagt. Du bist auserwählt!" Noch immer sah sie ihn lächelnd an.

„Aber sie haben gesagt, dass ich meine Welt verlassen werde, sollte das nicht heißen ich werde sterben?" Draco taumelte zum Sessel rüber und ließ sich hineinfallen. Das war irgendwie alles zu kompliziert für ihn.

„Nein, es hieß, dass dein Geist, dein Verstand sich von dieser Welt lösen soll um frei zu sein für eine viel größere, mächtigere Welt. Du wirst weiterhin so lange du lebst hier auf der Erde verweilen und für deine Familie sorgen können. Doch wirst du eine Aufgabe bekommen, die dich darauf vorbereitet ein neuer Wächter des Schicksals zu werden. Du wirst mein Schüler sein und ich werde dich auf diesem Weg begleiten und dir helfen wo immer es nötig wird."

Draco musste erstmal schlucken. Eine andere Welt, und er kann trotzdem hier bleiben, bei seiner Familie? Er verstand immer noch nicht was das sollte. „Aber was ist das für eine Welt und wer seid ihr?" wollte er wissen.

„Das ist schwer zu erklären, es ist die Welt, die du schon unendlich oft betreten, doch nie darüber nachgedacht hast. Es ist die Welt in deinen Träumen. Wir beschützen den Lauf der Zeit. Wir können Menschen in ihren Träumen besuchen und ihnen raten bestimmte Dinge zu tun, wir können sie warnen, denn wir wissen was kommen wird. So garantieren wir für den korrekten Fortgang der Zeit. Aber behalte es für dich, nur wenige auserwählte Personen wissen um uns."

„Und was ist diese Aufgabe, von der sie gesprochen haben? Was hab ich zu tun?"

„Du hast zu lernen und zu helfen. Keine Sorge, ich bin immer an deiner Seite und gebe auf dich Acht. Da du nun ein Wächteranwärter bist kannst du mich jederzeit rufen. Ich muss nicht länger auf deine Träume warten. Wenn du mich brauchst rufe einfach _„Wächter Agnes!"_ Die alte Frau sah Draco warmherzig an.

„Aber warum ich? Warum nicht Harry Potter? Der war schon immer _gut_. Seine ganze Familie gehört zu den _Guten._ Mein Vater ist ein Verbrecher, der seine eigene Frau umgebracht hat." Traurig ließ Draco den Kopf hängen, der Gedanke an den Tod seiner Mutter schmerzte ihn immer noch.

„Gerade weil du eine so dunkle Vergangenheit hast haben wir dich auserwählt. Weil du die größte Wendung in deinem Leben vollzogen hast und das mit ganzem Herzen. Du bist es würdig, ein Wächter zu werden! So und nun leg dich hin und schlaf dich erst einmal aus. Du hättest nicht die ganze Nacht wach bleiben müssen." Agnes zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war.

„Wächter Agnes!" rief Draco. Agnes erschien wieder und sah ihn fragend an. „Danke für das Vertrauen, dass ihr in mich habt." Agnes lächelte ihn an und verschwand.


	11. 10 Lily in Gefahr

10. Lily in Gefahr

„Aufstehen Lily, wir sind schon spät dran! Ich möchte wegen dir nicht das Frühstück verpassen." Anna hatte die Vorhänge bei Seite gezogen und wirbelte geschäftig durch den Schlafsaal. Die Sonne schien Lily hell ins Gesicht und kitzelte an ihrer Nase.

„Ich hasse dich!" schrie Lily ihre Freundin an und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

„Ich dich auch, und einen guten Morgen auch!" lachte Anna zurück.

Lily rannte ins Bad und beeilte sich mit dem Zähne putzen und waschen. Schnell war sie in ihre Klamotten geschlüpft, welche sie sich mit einem „_Accio Kleider_!", aus allen Ecken des Schlafsaals hervorrief.

„Wann räumst du endlich mal abends deine Sachen richtig auf?", fragte Anna sicher schon zum tausendsten Mal.

„Wozu bin ich denn eine Hexe? Das klappt doch prima so!", erwiderte Lily keck, und glättete mit einem weitern Zauber ihren stark zerknitterten Umhang.

„So nun aber ab zum Frühstück, sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr ab!" Schnell lief sie die Treppe herunter und ließ ihre verblüfft dreinblickende Freundin zurück.

„Hey, warte auf mich!" Lachend rannte Anna ihrer Freundin hinterher.

Sie waren doch nicht so spät, den der Speisesaal war noch voller Schüler die gerade mit dem Frühstück begonnen hatten. Lily und Anna setzten sich an ihren Tisch und begannen zu frühstücken. Als erstes würden sie heute Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Lupin haben.

Anna gefiel das Fach nicht besonders. Professor Lupin legte großen Wert auf praktische Übungen und so wurde nur wenig mitgeschrieben. Lily gefiel es umso mehr. So brauchte sie sich nicht anstrengen, da sie die meisten Zauber schon von ihrem Vater gelernt hatte. Lily liebte das Zaubern genauso sehr wie ihr Vater.

Ein lautes Rauschen kündigte die Ankunft der Posteulen an. Lily hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben auf Post von zu Hause zu warten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Vater zu viel zu tun und so konnte sie wohl nicht in den Herbstferien nach Hause gehen. Vielleicht konnte sie ja die Ferien bei Anna verbringen, sie hatte mal so etwas erwähnt. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und zum Unterricht gehen, als Anna auf einmal meinte:

„Du Lily, die Eule hat einen Brief für dich." Ungläubig blickte Lily die Eule an. Dann begann sie auf einmal über beide Ohren zu grinsen.

„Der ist bestimmt von meinen Eltern! Ich kann wohl doch in den Herbstferien nach Hause fahren!" Schnell band sie den Brief los. Sie wollte ihn gerade öffnen, als sie von Professor Lupin ermahnt wurde doch bitte pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie tatsächlich getrödelt hatte und sie sich nun sputen musste um pünktlich zum Unterricht zu kommen. Sie steckte den Brief in ihre Innentasche des Umhangs. Lily nahm sich vor ihn während des Unterrichts zu lesen. Schnell eilten sie und Anna aus dem Speisesaal und die Treppe hinauf zum Klassenzimmer.

Professor Lupin erwartete sie schon, und die Glocke läutete gerade zum Unterrichtsbeginn, als sie sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten.

„Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren. Heute kommen wir zu einem besonderen Thema!" eröffnete Professor Lupin den Unterricht. „Wir werden uns heute mit dem Thema _Echtheit von Informationen _auseinander setzen. Wer kann mir sagen, was Informationen sind?"

Annas Augen begannen zu strahlen. Endlich war nicht nur das korrekte Anwenden von Schutzzaubern gefragt sondern etwas, wo man Theorie wissen musste. Das gefiel Anna viel besser. Schnell streckte sie die Hand, um Professor Lupin anzuzeigen, dass sie auch etwas beisteuern konnte, was beim praktischen Teil nicht oft der Fall war.

„Ja Miss Longbottom!" wurde sie auch sofort aufgefordert.

„Also Informationen sind potenziell oder tatsächlich vorhandenes nutzbares oder genutztes Wissen. Sie werden oft noch als Zweckorientiertes Wissen definiert."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. Anna klang gerade so, als ob sie ein Lexikon verschluckt hätte.

„Stimmt!", bemerkte Professor Lupin beeindruckt. "10 Punkte für Gryffindor! Um dieses Wissen zu nutzen, muss die Information weitergegeben, verbreitet werden. Wie könnte das geschehen?"

Wieder streckte Anna, doch Lupin lächelte sie nur an und zeigte dann auf Cora. „Ja Miss Richmond, was schlagen sie uns vor?"

Cora blickte unsicher in die Klasse und meinte dann schüchtern: „Man kann die Information weiter erzählen." Fragend blickte sie den Professor an, der sich das Kinn rieb.

„Ja das ist eine Möglichkeit. Weiß noch jemand eine weitere?"

Lily und Anna streckten, „in einem Brief", riefen sie, ohne abzuwarten, ob sie aufgerufen. Lupin blickte ermahnen zu ihnen herüber und fragte weiter.

„Mit dem Telefon", rief Edmund durch Lilys und Annas Aktion ermuntert aus.

„Ja das ist alles richtig!", erklärte Professor Lupin, der aber auf was ganz anderes hinaus wollte.

„Aber wo liegt nun die Schwierigkeit?", wollte er weiter wissen. Ein ratloses Schweigen machte sich in der Klasse breit.

„Wenn ich keine Eule zum Briefe verschicken hab", rief Frank vor, und die Klasse begann zu lachen.

„Ja das kann eine Schwierigkeit sein. Und? Hat jemand von ihnen in letzter Zeit einen Brief bekommen?"

Sofort zog Lily den Brief, den sie heute Morgen bekommen hatte aus ihrer Tasche. „Ja, ich hab heute einen Brief bekommen!", rief sie auch gleich freudestrahlend aus.

„Haben Sie die Eule gekannt Miss Potter?", fragte Lupin.

„Nein?", erwiderte Lily erstaunt. Ratlos blickte die Klasse ihren Professor an.

„Glauben Sie was in dem Brief steht?", bohrte der Professor weiter, „oder sind Sie sich nicht sicher?"

Lily bekam große Augen. Ein heftiges Murmeln ging in der Klasse um. Viele tuschelten mit ihrem Nachbarn, und einige kramten ihre letzten Briefe aus ihrer Schultasche und beäugten ihn kritisch.

„Ich sehe, wir kommen langsam zum Punkt unserer heutigen Stunde!" Zufrieden blickte Professor Lupin in die Runde. „Wie können wir sicher sein, dass die Information die man uns schickt, korrekt ist, und nicht gefälscht. Wie können Informationen gefälscht werden, und wie können wir das erkennen, beziehungsweise verhindern. Also…wie kann man Nachrichten manipulieren?"

„Indem man einen Brief mit falschen Informationen verschickt", versuchte Sabrina das Thema wieder auf den Brief zu bringen.

„Oder die Aufschrift auf Fahrkarten magisch verändern, so dass man z.B. mit einem falschen Zug fährt, der dann überfallen werden könnte", warf Edmund ein.

„Weit hergeholt, aber durchaus möglich Mr. Waters. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw", sagte Professor Lupin. „Wir sehen, dass es sehr leicht ist, Informationen zu verändern oder zu fälschen. Wie können wir nun sicher gehen, dass unsere Informationen nicht verändert werden, wenn wir sie verschicken oder erkennen das Nachrichten die wir empfangen korrekt sind? Weiß jemand die sicherste Möglichkeit, die derzeit bekannt ist, Informationen zu transportieren?"

Ein kopfschütteln ging durch die Reihen als Lily plötzlich die Hand hob. „Ja Miss Potter, was meinen Sie?" fragte Lupin erstaunt.

„Mit Hilfe eines Patronus! Jeder Patronus ist individuell und kann nur von einen Zauberer oder Hexe erzeugt werden. Er lässt sich nicht manipulieren und nicht aufhalten. Niemand kann einen Patronus unter Zwang erzeugen, so ist eine Nachricht die unter Erpressung oder dem Imperius-Fluch geschickt werden soll nicht möglich."

Alle Augen der Klasse waren auf Lily gerichtet und auch Anna blickte erstaunt zu ihrer Freundin rüber. Professor Lupin sah äußerst beeindruckt aus. „Das hätte ich mir denken müssen das Sie das wissen Miss Potter." Lächelnd sah er sie an, als ob er eine besonders schöne Erinnerung hätte.

„Als ihrem Vater damals im Orden diese Möglichkeit gezeigt wurde, war er von der Möglichkeit jemanden damit warnen zu können ganz angetan. Es war eines seiner Lieblingszauber, und er hat damit viele Menschen vor Voldemort gewarnt und gerettet." Lupin stand auf und wendete sich wieder der Klasse zu.

„Was ist nun aber die Schwierigkeit bei einem Patronus als Informationsträger?" Wieder streckte nur Lily. „Also ich werde es Ihnen sagen." Lily ließ enttäuscht den Arm sinken, während Professor Lupin mit der Erklärung begann. „Einen voll ausgebildeten Patronus, der fähig ist Informationen über große Strecken zu übermitteln, können nur sehr wenige mächtige Zauberer erschaffen. Also steht diese Möglichkeit nur wenigen Menschen zur Verfügung. Zudem gibt es Möglichkeiten das Schicken eines Patronus zu verhindern, so kann man mit einem Patronus im Allgemeinen keine Hilfe holen."

„Ach was, das mach ich mit meinem Vater schon seit ich denken kann", flüsterte Lily zu Anna rüber. „Das war immer eines unserer liebsten Spiele."

„Ruhe bitte!" Wurden sie auch gleich von Professor Lupin ermahnt. „80 des Informationsaustausches findet über das gesprochene Wort statt, 18 über Schrift, und die restlichen 2 über alle anderen Methoden, wie eben zum Beispiel auch Patronus. Wenden wir uns nun also dem gesprochenem Wort zu."

So ging der Unterricht weiter und die Schüler hörten aufmerksam zu. Lily hatte den Brief schon wieder vergessen als Professor Lupin sie plötzlich ansprach. „Kommen wir nun zur Schrift. Miss Potter, können Sie uns mal bitte ihren Brief zur Verfügung stellen?" Lily sah ihren Professor verblüfft an. Dieser nickte nur und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Ich hab ihn aber noch nicht gelesen!" Zögernd übereichte sie den Brief ihrem Professor.

„Ja ist schon gut, ich möchte ihn ja auch nicht lesen, er dient nur als Anschauungsobjekt." Lupin hob den Brief hoch und zeigte ihn der Klasse. „Kommen wir nun zum schwierigsten Teil. Wie können wir erkennen ob der Brief echt ist und ob der Inhalt der Wahrheit entspricht. Aufgerissene Briefe oder solche die sonst in irgend einer wiese in der äußeren Form nicht stimmen, sei es, dass sie stark verknittert oder schlampig verschlossen sind, sind immer verdächtig und mit äußerster Vorsicht zu genießen. Es sei denn, man kennt den Autor und weiß, dass er zu solch einer Schlamperei neigt."

Die Klasse begann zu lachen. Sabrina prustete raus: „Ich kenn da auch so jemanden!", und alle lachten nur noch mehr. Lupin hatte Mühe wieder Ruhe in den Unterricht zu bekommen.

Doch solch unprofessionelles Vorgehen werden wir bei unseren wirklichen Feinden kaum zu erwarten haben. Das deutet eher darauf hin, dass das Ministerium wieder einmal die Post kontrolliert. Diesmal prustete Anna los vor lachen und Lily tat es ihr gleich. Diesmal war sogar Raul nicht zu halten und lachte laut mit.

„Sehen wir uns also diesen Brief einmal an! Er ist sorgfältig verschlossen und mit einem Siegel gesichert. Soweit scheint alles normal zu sein. Er sieht sehr offiziell aus, mit einer flotten Feder automatisch erstellter Adresse und einem Siegel vom Ministerium."

Lily bekam große Augen. So genau hatte sie den Brief in aller Eile nicht angeschaut. Sie dachte, er wäre von ihren Eltern. Ein wenig Enttäuschung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit die aber schnell einer Neugierde wich. Was wollte das Ministerium von ihr? Sie hatte doch nichts angestellt. War ihren Eltern etwas passiert? Langsam fing sie an sich Sorgen zu machen und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als den Brief so schnell wie möglich lesen, um Gewissheit zu bekommen.

„Uns stehen eine Reihe von Zauber zu Verfügung, mit denen wir nun herausfinden können, ob der Brief gefälscht ist und ob der Inhalt der Wahrheit entspricht. Fangen wir mit der äußeren Form an." Professor richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Brief und sprach „_INCOLUMNIS TOTUM_!" Das Siegel leuchtete kurz grün auf. „Das grüne Leuchten deutet an, das das Siegel echt und unversehrt ist. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass der Brief wirklich aus dem Ministerium kommt. Das funktioniert nur mit versiegelten Briefen, aber da jeder Zauberer seine Briefe versiegelt, ist dies kein größerer Nachteil. Wir sollten unversiegelten Briefen sowieso nicht vertrauen. Hier hat jeder ein paar Briefe und kann es selber einmal ausprobieren!"

Lupin verteilte einen Stapel Briefe in der Klasse, und schon konnte man von überall her „_INCOLUMNIS TOTUM_" hören. Bei einigen leuchteten die Siegel grün auf, bei anderen dagegen rot. Nur wenigen gelang es nicht eine Reaktion herauf zu beschwören.

„Sie können die Briefe zum üben mitnehmen, ich werde sie in der nächsten Stunde wieder einsammeln. Kommen wir nun zum schwierigeren Teil. Entspricht der Inhalt des Briefes der Wahrheit?" Wieder nahm Lupin den Brief von Lily. Er zeigte noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab auf den Brief und sprach „quod alqua re continetur verita!" Diesmal begann der gesamte Brief grün zu leuchten. „Wir können nun davon ausgehen, das der Verfasser des Briefes die Wahrheit geschrieben hat, oder das was er für die Wahrheit hält."

„Was meinen Sie damit, _das was er für die Wahrheit hält_?" fragte Frank.

„Stellen Sie sich vor Mr. Webber, Sie sind davon Überzeugt, die Welt ist eine Scheibe und berichten davon ihrem Freund in einem Brief. So wird dieser Brief bei ihrem Freund grün leuchten, da Sie aus ihrer Sicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Alle anderen werden aber sicher mit mir einer Meinung sein, dass die Aussage nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Wenn der Verfasser selbst von seiner Aussage überzeugt ist, werden wir sie nicht als Unwahrheit entlarven können."

Frank sah immer noch ungläubig aus. Cora versuchte es ihm noch einmal zu erklären, doch Professor Lupin ermahnte sie, sich das für die Pause aufzusparen. Die Glocke Läutete zur Pause, und Professor Lupin gab Lily ihren Brief zurück.

Als nächstes hatten sie Zaubereigeschichte bei Professor Binns. Das war immer ganz gut, denn Professor Binns leierte nur monoton die Jahreszahlen aus dem Lehrbuch runter. Die konnte man auch ein andermal auswendig lernen, und so hatte man während des Geschichtsunterricht Zeit für wichtigere Dinge. Endlich hatte Lily Gelegenheit ihren Brief zu lesen. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und zog ein einzelnes sorgfältig gefaltetes Blatt heraus.

_Sehr verehrte Miss Potter_

_Da ihre Eltern sich zurzeit nicht melden können, werden Sie von einem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums vom Bahnhof Kings Cross abgeholt. Er wird Sie dann an den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Eltern bringen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Marc Smith _

_(Auroren-Abteilung 1)_

Lily drehte das Pergament um, doch das war das Einzige, was darauf geschrieben stand. In Gedanken versunken faltete sie den Brief wieder zusammen steckte ihn in den Umschlag und verstaute ihn in ihrer Schultasche. Was sollte das bedeuten? Warum können sich ihre Eltern nicht melden? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

In der Mittagspause wurde sie auch gleich von Anna auf den Brief angesprochen. Lily gab Anna den Brief zu lesen und wartete ihr Urteil ab. Anna sah erst sehr verwirrt aus, doch dann begann sie zu lächeln. „Hey, deine Eltern sind wohl auf einer geheimen Mission. Und du sollst dann zu ihnen gebracht werden. Das klingt ja richtig aufregend. Du kannst also doch deine Ferien mit deinen Eltern verbringen. Toll, ich freu mich für dich."

„Meinst du?" fragte Lily ihre Freundin, die heftig mit dem Kopf nickte. „Dann kann das ja ein richtiges Abenteuer werden!" Jetzt begann auch Lily wieder zu lachen. Sie konnte in den Ferien ihre Eltern wieder sehen.

Die letzte Woche verging wie im Flug. Sie hatten noch einige Arbeit zu schreiben und die viele Lernerei tat ihr übriges, dass sich die Kinder nicht langweilten. Als es dann soweit war, ließ sich Professor McGonagall von Lily noch einmal den Brief zeigen. Lily wartete nervös, während ihre Schulleiterin den Brief prüfte. „Ich kann keine Manipulation feststellen, ich denke er ist in Ordnung. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch schöne Ferien, kommen Sie gut erholt und voller Lerneifer wieder zu uns zurück!" Freudestrahlend nahm Lily den Brief wieder an sich, verabschiedete sich schnell und eilte aus dem großen Schlosstor. Die Pferdelosen Kutschen warteten schon um die Schüler zum Bahnhof im Hogsmeade zu bringen.

Die Rückfahrt nach Kings Cross war genauso langweilig wie die Herfahrt. Lily spielte mit ihrer Freundin und Raul _´Snape Explodiert´ _und so ging die Fahrt dann doch sehr schnell vorüber.

In Kings Kross angekommen verabschiedete sich Lily von ihren Freunden, welche mit ihren Eltern schnell den Bahnhof verließen. Jetzt stand sie fast alleine auf dem Bahnsteig. Wo war der Mann vom Ministerium, der sie abholen sollte? Lilly wurde langsam nervös. Sie beschloss durch das eiserne Tor auf die Muggelseite zu wechseln, falls ihr _Aufpasser_ dort warten sollte. Sie trat durch das Tor und stand unmittelbar auf dem Bahnhof. Die Mauer, in welcher das Tor versteckt war, im Auge behaltend, setzte sie sich auf eine Bank.

Eine verärgerte Stimme hinter sich ließ Lily aufhorchen. „Verdammt, wo ist das Gör? Wenn Lord Beliar mitbekommt, dass sie mir schon wieder entwischt ist, bin ich so gut wie tot. Ich muss das Miststück finden. Wo steckt sie nur?"

Lily machte sich ganz klein, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte furchtbare Angst. Dann war der Brief also doch eine Falle. Wie konnte das sein, er war doch echt. Sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Jetzt war es erst mal wichtiger zu entkommen. Plötzlich ließ sie die Stimme des Mannes zusammenfahren.

„Ah, hab ich Sie endlich gefunden, Miss Potter. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Hatten Sie eine angenehme Fahrt? Mein Name ist Marc Smith, ich habe Ihnen den Brief geschickt." Der fremde Mann stand auf einmal vor ihr und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Äh, ja, es ging", antwortete Lily vorsichtig. Sie sah, wie er einen Arm unter dem Umhang versteckte, dort hatte er sicher seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Lily überlegte, ob sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen sollte, doch wäre sie sicher nicht schnell genug, schließlich war dieser Marc Smith , wie er sich nannte, angeblich ein Auror, und die waren im Allgemeinen sehr gut trainiert. Es musste ein Plan her. „Wie kommen wir zu meinen Eltern?", fragte sie um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Mit dem Auto!", war Smiths knappe Antwort. „Und jetzt kommen Sie, wir haben es eilig!"

„Moment, ich vertrag Autofahren nicht besonders, darf ich noch mal aufs Klo?" Das war nicht einmal gelogen, Lily hatte das Autofahren nie gemocht.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, aber ich komme mit, damit Ihnen nichts passiert!" entgegnete Smith verärgert. Sie steuerten auf die Toiletten zu. Wenn er sie nicht aus den Augen lässt, hätte sie keine Gelegenheit zu entkommen. Lily wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich gewinnen und auf eine passende Gelegenheit warten. Erstmal musste sie versuchen Mr. Smith daran zu hindern mit ihr den Bahnhof zu verlassen. Bei so vielen Menschen konnte er es nicht wagen sie anzugreifen.

Lily ging in die Damen-Toilette und Mr. Smith wollte ihr folgen, als ihm gerade einer älteren Frau entgegen kam. Drohend erhob sie ihren Regenschirm. „Sie Flegel, was erlauben Sie sich hier eigentlich, ich zeig Sie beim Bahnhofsvorsteher an!" Darauf hatte Lily gewartet. Die Frau beäugte Smith misstrauisch, der sich auf eine Bank vor der Toilette gesetzt hatte und sich nicht mehr traute ihr zu folgen. Manchmal ist es schon gut ein Mädchen zu sein, dachte sich Lily. Sie inspizierte schnell die Räumlichkeiten und fand an der Rückseite ein Fenster. Es war verschlossen, aber mit Muggel Schlösser hatte sie normalerweise keine Probleme. Sie sah sich um, ob sie alleine war, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und flüsterte „_Alohomora_". Das Fenster schwang auf. Schnell zwängte sie sich durch das Fenster ins Freie.

Nun stand sie auf einer belebten Straße. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie eine Tür zersplitterte und Smith wütend rief: „Halt, stehen bleiben! Du entwischt mir nicht!" Sie rannte los, ohne sich um zu sehen. Ein Fluch zischte heiß an ihrem Kopf vorbei und verschwand ins Leere. Lily lief noch schneller und bog in eine weitere belebte Seitenstraße ab. So rannte sie noch durch einige Straßen und Kaufhäuser, bis sie erschöpft in einem Hauseingang zusammen sank. Diesen Marc Smith war sie jetzt zwar los, aber sie war alleine in London. Sie hatte kein Muggel Geld und wusste nicht wo sie hingehen sollte. Zur Polizei traute sie sich nicht, was hätte sie denen auch erzählen sollen. Ich bin eine Hexe und ein böser Zauberer hat meine Eltern entführt und ist nun hinter mir her? Das wäre bestimmt die Lachnummer. Müde lehnte sie sich an den Türpfosten und schloss die Augen.


	12. 11 Niclas Rückkehr

11 Niclas Rückkehr

„Aufstehen Niclas!" rief Jean ins Zimmer. „Heute ist unser letzter Schultag vor den Herbstferien, da möchte ich nicht zu spät kommen. Raus aus den Federn!"

„Ja, ja, ich komm ja gleich!", nuschelte Niclas mit dem Mund voller Zahnpasta. Schnell zog er seine Schuluniform an und eilte nach unten um sich mit Jean zu treffen. Hier in Frankreich war sein Schlafsaal, anders als in Hogwarts, in einem Turm untergebracht. Dort waren die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherin in den Kerkern, tief unter der Erde.

Jean reichte Niclas eine Tasse Kaffe und ein Croissant. Daran würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen. An dieser Schule wurde nicht gemeinschaftlich und ausgiebig gefrühstückt, sondern das ging schnell. Niclas verglich es mit einer gut gehenden Imbissbude in der City von London. Ein hektisches Kommen und Gehen, alles wirkte so unpersönlich. Nach dem kurzen Frühstück ging es auch schon in den Unterricht. Heute gab es nur zwei Stunden Französisch, damit die Schüler Zeit hatten den oft langen Weg nach Hause anzutreten. Niclas hatte keine Probleme mit diesem Fach, da sie daheim oft französisch sprachen. Er mochte Sprachen und so hatte er sich sehr gefreut, als seine Eltern ihn für ein Jahr als Austauschschüler nach Frankreich schickten.

Zuerst vermisste er seine neu gewonnen Freunde in Hogwarts, doch dann fand er Jean. Dieser war so voller Tatendrang und verrückter Ideen, dass er in jedem Brief an seine Freunde viel Abenteuer zu berichten hatte. Er war sehr enttäuscht, da sie niemals geantwortet hatten. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn ja auch vergessen, oder war alles gar nicht ernst gemeint? Dabei mochte er Anna wirklich sehr. Na ja, jetzt waren aber erst mal Ferien und vielleicht könnte er Anna ja auch besuchen.

Der Unterricht verlief schleppend langsam, so als wenn alle Uhren wüssten, dass alle auf das Ende des Unterrichts warteten. Nach zwei langen Stunden erklang endlich die Glocke. Es gab für ihn im Moment nichts Schöneres. Niclas packte schnell seine Feder und Pergament in die Tasche und eilte zur Tür, als er von Professor Tanneur zurück gerufen wurde.

„Ihre Mutter lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie den Zug nach Calais nehmen sollen. Dort werden Sie von ihr am Hafen erwartet. Ich wünsche Ihnen erholsame Ferien, und vernachlässigen Sie die Hausaufgaben nicht!"

„Danke Professor Tanneur. Ich werde dann packen gehen." Niclas verabschiedete sich höflich und verließ nun endgültig das Klassenzimmer. Dann werden wir wohl mit der Fähre nach England übersetzen, auch nicht schlecht, dachte sich Niclas. So in Gedanken rempelte er beinahe Jean um, der vor dem Klassenzimmer auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Hey Niclas, was ist los? Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Schlechte Nachrichten?", forschte Jean nach.

„Nein, alles OK", sagte Niclas zu seinem Freund und erzählte, dass er mit dem Zug nach Calais zum Hafen fahren müsse.

„Mann toll, ich wohn da ganz in der Nähe, dann können wir ja zusammen mit dem Zug fahren", freute sich Jean.

Es würde Niclas erste Fahrt mit dem Zug sein, da er zu Schulbeginn mit seiner Mutter direkt zu ihren Freunden nach Paris appariert war. Von dort ging es mit dem Auto zur neuen Schule. Schnell packten die Jungs ihre Koffer und machten sich auf den Weg ins Tal zum Bahnsteig des „Folle Sagette" dem Schnellzug nach Calais. Niclas war schon sehr gespannt auf die Fahrt mit dem Zug.

Als sie im Bahnhof ankamen suchte er nach einer Dampflokomotive, doch Jean dirigierte ihn ganz nach hinten zum letzten Gleis. Dort stand ein einsamer Zug. Der Bahnsteig war voll von Kindern, die lärmend durcheinander liefen und ihr Gepäck in einem Extra Wagen am Ende des Zuges verstauten. Dieser Zug war ganz anders als der Hogwarts Express. Er sah unheimlich modern aus, schlank und stromlinienförmig. Mit diesem Zug dauerte die Fahrt sicher nicht lange. Die Jungs verstauten ihr Gepäck ebenfalls im Gepäckwagen und suchten sich ein Abteil ganz vorne im Zug. Vor freudiger Erwartung ließ sich Niclas in die hellblauen Polster sinken. In den Abteilen gab es keine Gepäcknetze, dafür aber große Bildschirme, auf denen diverse Streckeninformationen eingeblendet wurden.

„Du, wenn das was da steht stimmt, brauchen wir nicht mal eine Stunde bis Calais!", staunte Niclas und war ganz aufgeregt.

„Ja, ist ja auch nicht weit", meinte Jean eher gelangweilt. „Mit einem guten Besen bist du schneller. Ich hab aber gehört, sie entwickeln gerade einen Zug, der die Strecke in der halben Zeit schaffen soll." Niclas blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen. „Ist doch nichts Besonderes", meinte Jean weiter, „die Muggel haben ja schon Züge die das schaffen.

„Unser Hogwartsexpress ist da viel gemächlicher. Das ist noch eine richtig alte Dampflokomotive. Hat wohl was mit Tradition zu tun. Bei uns wird sowieso zu viel Wert auf Tradition gelegt."

Es gab einen leichten Ruck, und der Zug beschleunigte langsam aus dem Bahnhof heraus. Schnell nahm er an Fahrt auf. Die Landschaft flog nur so an den Fenstern vorbei. Niclas wurde es beim hinausschauen fast schwindlig. Und tatsächlich, keine Stunde später bremste der Zug auch schon wieder ab, um in den Bahnhof von Calais einzufahren.

„Wie kommen wir auf den Bahnhof?", fragte Niclas. „Bei uns muss man durch ein geheimes Tor gehen, wenn man das Gleis 9¾ verlassen möchte", versuchte er Jean zu erklären da dieser keine Ahnung davon zu haben schien.

„Oh, ist das bei euch so kompliziert? Bei uns ist das nicht so. Der Zug fährt regulär im Bahnhof ein und du steigst einfach ein oder aus", erklärte nun Jean. „Hast du das beim Einsteigen nicht bemerkt?"

Verwirrt blickte Niclas Jean an. „Nein, ich bin dir einfach gefolgt und hab gar nicht aufgepasst. Aber wie schützt ihr euch vor den Muggeln?" Ihm war die Lässigkeit, mit der man hier in Frankreich mit Muggeln umging unheimlich.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Schau, der Zug steht in keinem normalen Fahrplan, also kommt auch niemand von den Muggeln auf die Idee dieses Gleis zu betreten. Es ist unauffälliger einfach aus einem ankommenden Zug auszusteigen, als plötzlich durch irgendein geheimes Tor aufzutauchen", erklärte Jean, über Niclas erstaunte Miene lachend.

Nachdem der Zug vollständig zum stehen gekommen war stiegen Jean und Niclas aus und holten ihre Koffer aus dem Gepäckwagen. Niclas Mutter wartete schon in der Bahnhofshalle auf ihn. Sie schrumpfte unbemerkt sein Gepäck und verstaute es in ihrer Handtasche. Niclas verabschiedete sich von Jean und folgte dann seiner Mutter nach draußen.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag und Niclas freute sich schon auf die Überfahrt mit der Fähre. Doch etwas quälte ihn.

„Du, Mum! Ich hab den ganzen Sommer über Briefe an meine neuen Freunde in Hogwarts geschrieben, aber sie haben auf keinen geantwortet, meinst du sie haben mich vergessen?", fragte er seine Mutter.

Diese sah ihn sehr besorgt an und überlegte einen Augenblick. „Sie haben auf keinen einzigen Brief geantwortet? Das ist sonderbar." In Gedanken versunken folgte sie der Straße Richtung Hafen.

„Was ist, warum bist du so nervös. Denkst du, da ist etwas passiert?" Jetzt machte sich Niclas noch mehr Sorgen. Dass sie vielleicht nicht antworten konnten, daran hatte er nicht eine Minute gedacht. Sie merkte, dass Niclas noch sorgenvoller dreinblickte.

„Ich denke, das wird sich alles aufklären", meinte daraufhin seine Mutter mit einem Lächeln. „Komm, lass uns erst mal etwas Essen gehen." Sie suchten sich ein schönes Restaurant am Hafen aus und Niclas bestellte sich gleich eine Bouillabaisse, die schmeckte hier am Hafen besonders frisch. So verging der Nachmittag schnell, bis es Zeit für die Überfahrt mit der Fähre war. Nach dem Einchecken suchten sie sich einen schönen Platz auf dem Sonnendeck aus. Sie genossen die warme Sonne des späten Nachmittags. Bis wir in Malfoy Manor ankommen, ist die Sonne schon längst untergegangen, dachte Niclas, als er mit seinen Gedanken schon zu Hause war. In Dover wartete schon ihr Fahrer mit der schwarzen Limousine auf sie.

„Der gnädige Herr ist vom Minister zu einem Meeting gerufen worden. Er wird versuchen zum Abendessen anwesend zu sein. Ich soll sie in der Zwischenzeit nach Hause bringen."

„Danke Harold!" meinte Parvati. Niclas stieg mit seiner Mutter in das Auto und machte es sich auf dem geräumigen Rücksitz bequem.

„Ich würde gerne Anna besuchen, ich möchte wissen, ob es ihr gut geht", begann Niclas das Gespräch.

„Mal sehen was sich da machen lässt. Die Häuser der wichtigen Persönlichkeiten sind meist gut geschützt. Es wird schwierig werden heraus zu finden, wo sie wohnen."

„Papa hat doch gute Beziehungen zum Minister, er soll versuchen heraus zu bekommen, wie ich Anna erreichen kann", bohrte Niclas weiter.

„Dir liegt ja ziemlich viel an Anna. Magst du sie?", fragte Parvati und begann sanft zu lächeln.

„Ja sicher mag ich sie, sie ist doch eine meiner neuen Freunde. Dachte ich zumindest", versuchte sich Niclas heraus zu winden. Er wusste genau worauf seine Mutter heraus wollte. Warum wissen Mütter eigentlich immer alles, dachte er sich.

„Ist schon gut, ich werd mit deinem Vater reden. Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, dass du sie besuchen kannst."

Niclas lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte zufrieden die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Langsam machte sich der lange Tag bemerkbar und er spürte schon nicht mehr wie ihm die Augen zu fielen. Er erwachte erst als der Wagen in die Auffahrt zum Haus einbog und sich das schwere geschmiedete Eisentor durch einen kleinen Zauber quietschend öffnete. Niclas gähnte heftig und blickte den langen Weg hinauf, an dessen Ende das große weiße Herrschaftshaus stand. Endlich zuhause. Er freute sich schon auf das Abendessen mit seinem Vater, und dann auf sein Bett.

Draco streifte sich gerade die letzten Reste Asche von seinem Reiseumhang, als Niclas zur Tür herein kam.

„Komm her Sohn und lass dich drücken!" rief Draco, und Niclas stürmte auf seinen Vater zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Draco strubbelte durch Niclas Haare, dann hielt er ihn auf eine Armlänge entfernt an den Schultern. „Lass dich anschauen. Groß bist du geworden!", dabei lachte er laut los. Niclas verzog das Gesicht. Parvati trat ein und sah lächelnd dem Schauspiel zu.

„Sir, Lucy hat das Abendessen bereitet, sie können sich nun zu Tisch begeben."

„Danke Herold!" Niclas lief vor während Draco auf Parvati zu ging und sie umarmte. „Schön dass du wieder da bist." Mit diesen Worten gab er seiner Frau einen Kuss. „So, und nun lass uns etwas essen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger." Parvati lachte und Arm in Arm folgten sie ihrem Sohn in den Speisesaal.

Niclas und Parvati erzählten und erzählten von ihrer Zeit in Frankreich. Draco war ganz froh, selber kaum zu Wort zu kommen. Er wusste nicht was er von seinen Erlebnissen erzählen solle, und was eher verschweigen. Agnes hatte ihm ausdrücklich erklärt, dass nur ganz wenige zu den Auserwählten gehören, die von den Wächtern wissen. Plötzlich kam das Gespräch auf Niclas Freunde in Hogwarts, und dass er sich Sorgen mache, da sie auf seine Briefe nicht geantwortet hätten.

„Und du sagst, es kam keine einzige Nachricht zurück?", hakte Niclas Vater nach, „und die Eulen, welche du beauftrag hast, sind die wieder zurückgekehrt?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", antwortete Niclas. „Ich habe jedes Mal eine andere Eule genommen. Es waren ja so viele da, da hab ich nicht extra nach einer gesucht."

Draco blickte auf einmal sehr ernst drein. „Was ist los?" fragte Parvati misstrauisch. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich weis noch nicht. Ich war heute Mittag beim Minister zu einer Unterredung. Dort erzählte man mir, dass die Potters wie vom Erdboden verschluckt wären. Zuerst dachte man an eine geheime Mission, doch Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass es keinen Auftrag für eine solche Mission gibt. Nicht einmal die Unsäglichen habe eine Ahnung wo sie stecken, dabei sind das die engsten Vertrauten von Potter."

„Du sollst Harry nicht immer Potter nennen!", schimpfte Parvati.

„Ich hab das früher schon so gemacht, warum sollte ich das jetzt ändern?", antwortete Draco trotzig.

„Ist ja auch egal, aber dass niemand bescheid weis beunruhigt mich dann doch. Was sagen die Weasleys und Longbottoms dazu?", hakte Niclas Mutter weiter nach.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab es ja selber erst heute Mittag vom Minister persönlich erfahren. Ich würde sagen, wir laden die Weasleys und Longbottoms morgen zu einen Besuch ein, vielleicht wird sich dann einiges klären." Draco legte sein Besteck beiseite.

„Ich werde schnell die Einladungen verschicken", pflichtete Parvati ihrem Mann bei, stand auf und ging nebenan in das Arbeitszimmer.

„Können Raul und Anna dann auch kommen?", rief Niclas seiner Mutter hinterher.

„Du brauchst hier im Haus nicht so zu schreien, ich bin sicher deine Mutter hat dich auch so gehört", wies Draco seinen Sohn zurecht. „Natürlich dürfen deine Freunde auch mitkommen, deine Mutter wird alles Nötige veranlassen. So, und nun ist es Zeit fürs Bett. Zähne putzen und Schlafanzug an!", befahl Draco. Murrend machte sich Niclas auf den Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer. Na wenigstens sollten morgen Anna und Raul auf Besuch kommen, das lief doch gar nicht schlecht, für den ersten Ferientag. Zufrieden ging er hinauf in sein Zimmer um sich für die Nacht zu richten.

Parvati hatte jeweils eine Einladung an die Weasleys und die Longbottoms geschrieben und sie mit dem Patronuszauber verschickt. Sie kam gerade wieder aus dem Arbeitszimmer, als Draco auf sie zu ging, sie zärtlich in den Arm nahm und ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Und wir zwei machen es uns jetzt vor dem Kamin gemütlich, ich muss dir da noch etwas erzählen.


	13. 12 Einsam in London

12. Einsam in London

Ein Geräusch ließ Lily aufschrecken. Instinktiv griff sie in ihrer Jackentasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. Da war es schon wieder. Ängstlich presste sich Lily noch dichter in die Türnische. Wildes fauchen und kreischen hallte durch die Straße. Eine weiße Katze rannte, gefolgt von einer rot-getiegerten Katze, davon. ‚Blöde Katzen', dachte Lily und entspannte sich langsam. Eine dichte Wolkendecke hing neblig trübe am Himmel und lies das aufkommende Tageslicht nur schwer durchdringen. Lily vermutete, dass es noch ganz früh am Morgen sein musste, denn auf den Straßen war kaum ein Mensch zu sehen. Habe ich die ganze Nacht in dieser Nische geschlafen, fragte sie sich. Ihr schmerzender Rücken verrieten ihr, dass es wohl so gewesen sein musste. Müde streckte sie sich erst einmal. Was sollte sie nun machen? Hier in London kannte sie sich gar nicht aus, und die Winkelgasse finden erschien ihr wie ein Glücksspiel.

Sie wollte auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, doch wenn sie dahin wollte musste sie zum Bahnhof. Da würde aber sicher dieser Mr. Smith auf sie warten, zumindest würde sie es an seiner Stelle so machen. Doch diesen Gefallen wollte Lily ihm nicht machen. Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er hektisch den Bahnhof nach ihr absucht, um seine entlaufene Beute wieder einzufangen. Pech für ihn, denn eine Potter zu fangen ist nicht einfach. Sie beschloss erst einmal zurück in die Stadt zu gehen. Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch. Vorsichtig lugte sie aus ihrem Versteck rechts und links die Straße hinunter. Alles war ruhig. Aus der einen Richtung hörte sie Straßenlärm, da musste sie hin. Möglichst unauffällig aber immer noch wachsam lief sie auf den Lärm zu. Am Ende der Straße blieb sie dicht an die Hauswand gedrängt stehen und blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Eine gut belebte Straße mit vielen Menschen boten ihr genügend Schutz um sich unauffällig zu bewegen.

„Mama, ich will nicht einkaufen."

„Sei still und komm jetzt!", hörte sie einen kleinen Jungen mit seiner Mutter streiten. Von Gegenüber drang laute Musik aus einem Geschäft, und direkt vor ihr klingelte ein Radfahrer, welcher seinen Hund Gassi führte, damit die Passanten schnell genug das Weite suchen konnten. Als „Landei" hätte Lily nicht gedacht, dass sie sich einmal so über den Lärm einer Großstadt freuen würde. Sie schlenderte ein wenig die Straße entlang, als sie plötzlich gerade aus vor sich einen Mann mit einem schwarzen Umhang, wie ihn auch Zauberer trugen sah, der sich mit einem anderen Mann stritt. Hastig wollte sie die Straßenseite wechseln, als ein Hupen sie erschreckte.

„Kannst du nicht Aufpassen? Die Straße ist doch kein Spielplatz!", wurde Lily von einem Autofahrer angebrüllt, der wild aus dem offenen Seitenfenster mit der Faust drohte. Doch Lily beachtete ihn nicht. Ihr Blick blieb starr auf den Mann im schwarzen Umhang gerichtet, doch schien dieser keinerlei Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Er wandte sich ab und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Platz, so dass Lily ihn bald aus den Augen verlor. Langsam beruhigte sich das Mädchen wieder.

Lautstark machte sich plötzlich ihr Magen bemerkbar, sie hatte seit gestern Vormittag nichts mehr gegessen. Ihr fiel plötzlich ein, dass sie bei einer Wette von einem Jungen im Zug Muggelgeld gewonnen hatte. Sie zog ein paar zerknitterte Pfundnoten heraus, die sie gestern achtlos in ihre Tasche stopfte. Diese Wette verlangte nicht gerade viel Aufmerksamkeit, deshalb war ihr der Gewinn auch nicht so wichtig. Sie wollte dem Großmaul nur eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Wenn er jetzt wüsste, wie dankbar sie ihm in dem Moment war, dass er sie provoziert hatte. Sie blickte sich nach einem Schnellimbiss um. Ihre Mutter war immer strikt dagegen, sie mochte das ‚ungesunde Essen' nicht. Aber wenn sie ihren Vater einmal in die Stadt begleitete war sie oft mit ihm bei einem der großen Imbissketten essen. Lily musste nicht lange suchen und so saß sie bald an einem kleinen Tisch mit einem Tablett vor sich auf dem ein paar Brötchen und Rührei mit Speck lagen.

Sie überlegte was sie jetzt anfangen sollte. Sie würde erst einmal nach der Winkelgasse suchen, dort kannte sie genug Zauberer, welche ihr weiter helfen konnten. Doch das sollte sich schwieriger herausstellen als zuerst angenommen. Da sie bisher immer mit Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse gereist waren und sie London ansonsten kaum kannte, wusste sie nicht in welche Richtung sie zu Suchen anfangen sollte. Darum beschloss sie einfach drauf los zu laufen und dem Zufall zu vertrauen. Dieser hatte ihr schon oft aus aussichtslosen Situationen geholfen. Sie verließ den Imbiss und lief die Newgate Street entlang Richtung Stadtzentrum. Der Himmel hatte sich weiter zugezogen und dunkle Wolken kündigten baldigen Regen an. „Typisch London!", schimpfte Lily vor sich her und zog den Reiseumhang enger. Es fröstelte sie, und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. So als wenn sich stechende Blicke in ihren Rücken bohrten. Sie lief schneller und zwängte sich durch eine Gruppe Passanten durch, die nur mürrisch den Kopf schüttelten. Lily blickte sich um, doch es war niemand auffälliges zu sehen. Das unangenehme Gefühl wollte sich trotzdem nicht legen. Sie hatte ja keine bestimmte Richtung in die sie wollte und so mischte sie sich unter ein paar Schulkinder die in die nächste Querstraße, der St. Martin's Le Grande einbogen. Sie ging noch ein wenig mit den anderen Kindern, bevor sie nach rechts dem Schild _Zentrum_ in die Gresham Street folgte.

Lily entspannte sich langsam wieder. So lief sie weiter Richtung Zentrum. Doch wo sollte sie suchen? Der tropfende Kessel war eine Kneipe mit einem schäbigen unscheinbaren Eingang in einer Seitenstraße. Es wäre reiner Zufall den zu finden. Doch Lily hatte gelernt, das ihr gerade in ausweglosen Situationen oft der Zufall zu Hilfe kam. Und so begann sie mehr planlos in London herumzulaufen. Sie muss dabei wohl sehr orientierungslos gewirkt haben, denn sie wurde von einem Polizist angehalten und gefragt, ob sie denn nicht in der Schule sein müsste. Doch konnte sie ihm glaubhaft machen, dass sie auf einem Internat zur Schule gehe und sie gerade ihre Ferien bei ihrer Oma hier in London verbringen würde. Insgeheim dachte sie, dass sie den Polizist nicht einmal angelogen hatte, zumindest was die Ferien anbelangte. Sie erblickte auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite eine alte Frau, welche Kopfschüttelnd in ein Schaufenster blickte. „Hallo Oma, hier bin ich!" rief Lily und ließ den Polizisten einfach stehen. Der blickte ihr nur noch kurz hinterher bevor er weiter ging. Puh, das war knapp, dachte sich Lily. Was hätte sie ihm nur erzählen sollen, wenn er sie hätte nach Hause bringen wollen.

Sie irrte weiter durch die vollen Straßen und wurde immer unruhiger. Wo war eigentlich ihre Urgroßmutter, welche ihr im letzten Jahr so geholfen hatte. Lilys Urgroßmutter war eine Wächterin und hatte im letzen Schuljahr bei Lilys Abenteuer schützend ihre Hand über Lily gehalten. Doch diesmal war nichts von ihr zu sehen. Lily wurde beinahe schon ärgerlich. Sie fluchte leise vor sich her und schimpfte über die Unzuverlässigkeit der Wächter und ihre misslich Lage. Sie achtete gar nicht mehr darauf wohin sie lief. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Straße immer enger und die Häuser immer schäbiger wurden.

Ein lautes Scheppern erregte auf einmal ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab wieder fester. Das war eindeutig eine Person, welche dort in den Mülleimern kramte. Eigentlich war das nichts ungewöhnliches, denn in London, so hatte es ihr ihre Mutter erzählt, gibt es viele Bettler noch dazu in dieser heruntergekommenen Gegend. Doch dieser Landstreicher war sehr auffällig. Er trug einen Reiseumhang, wie ihn nur Zauberer tragen und hatte wohl wegen des schlechten Wetters die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass Lily das Gesicht des Fremden nicht erkennen konnte. Dieser schien Lily nicht gesehen zu haben, was ihr gerade recht war. Dann bemerkte sie, das sich der Mann auf einen Gehstock stützte welcher mit einem silbernen Knauf verziert war. Entweder hatte er den Stock gestohlen, oder er war nicht so arm, wie er hier vorgab. Egal was es war, es weckte Lilys Neugierde. Langsam, immer dicht an die Wand gepresst und hinter geparkten Autos Deckung suchend, folgte sie der Gestalt die sich langsam von ihr fort bewegte. Er ging langsam, schien aber ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Lily hielt Abstand und versteckte sich so gut sie konnte, doch der Fremde schien seine Umgebung gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass dieser Mann eher betrunken war, denn er torkelte und schwankte stark beim gehen und stieß immer wieder an parkende Autos, welche er dann lautstark lallend beschimpfte. Lily musste fast lachen bei dem Anblick, verkniff es sich aber, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Fremden zu erregen. Plötzlich verschwand der Fremde durch eine Tür. Zuerst hatte Lily das große Schild gar nicht bemerkt, welches quietschend über der Tür schwang. Doch dann erhellte sich ihre Miene. Auf dem Schild war ein verbeulter Kupferner Kessel abgebildet. Sie hatte den tropfenden Kessel, welcher der Eingang zur Winkelgasse war, gefunden. Den Fremden hatte sicher ihre Urgroßmutter geschickt. „Danke, Agnes", flüsterte Lily und eilte auf die Tür des _Tropfenden Kessels_ zu.


End file.
